St Elmo's Fire
by Lilie
Summary: Während eines Qudditch Spiels wird Harry auf einmal Ohnmächtig. Was hat Draco damit zu tun? Wieso sind alle auf einmal der Meinung, das in Harry & Draco ein Feuer brennt? Und kann Harry die wahre Natur seiner Gefühle für Draco herausfinden? Slash ahea
1. Ein denkwürdiges Qudditch Spiel

**Disclaimer:**   
Okay, nun das Übliche: Die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören JKR und ich habe sie mir nur mal ausgeliehen um meine verwirrte Fantasie auszuleben. Ich verdiene leider kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte *shit happens*, deshalb muss ich von eurer Anerkennung leben. Schreibt mir also bitte, was ihr davon hält und ob ich weiterschreiben soll.   
**Warnings:**   
SLASH (HP/DM pairing) 

***  
**Kapitel 1:** Ein denkwürdiges Quidditch Spiel   
***

_Draco's POV:_

Ich wünschte ich könnte mich besser auf das verdammte Spiel konzentrieren. Aber hey, wie soll jemand nach dem Snitch Ausschau halten, wenn so ein wunderbarer Kerl vor seiner Nase herumfliegt? STOP! Habe ich gerade Harry als "wunderbar" bezeichnet?   
Das war's, ich bin total verrückt geworden, ausgeflippt, mein Gehirn verloren. Ich muss dringend meinen Kopf untersuchen lassen. 

Der Snitch, ich muss ihn vor Potter fangen. Shit, er hat ihn auch gesehen. Oh mein Gott, sein Arsch ist per…STOP IT! Wieso denke ich so über Potter? Ich muss erst mal den Snitch fangen. Mann, er ist einfach viel zu schnell. Er wird ihn wieder fangen. There we go! Er hat ihn. Shit! 

Warum freut ihr blöden Gryffindors euch alle so? Er hat den Snitch gefangen…. Surprise! Ich hasse ihn von ganzen Herzen. Shit! 

Was macht er denn da? Er scheint zu fallen, warum und warum hilft ihm niemand? Seid ihr alle blind? Wenn er mit dieser Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden fällt ist er so gut wie Tod. 

*** 

_Author's POV:_

Draco beschleunigte und flog Harry nach, welcher ohnmächtig zu sein schien. In der letzten Sekunde schaffte es Draco Harry mit seinem eigenen Besen zu fangen und die beiden landeten sicher auf dem Feld.   
Draco legte Harry vorsichtig auf das Feld und rief nach Madam Pomfrey. 

Obwohl es nur wenige Minuten dauerte bis die Ärtztin bei den beiden angekommen war um Harry zu versorgen, kam es Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, das Harry schlimmer verletzt war.  
Er hatte keine Idee, warum er sich auf einmal so viele Gedanken um Harrys Gesundheit machte. (Er persönlich plädierte auf geistige Unzurechnungsfähigkeit)   
Während sie auf die Ärztin warteten versuchte Draco Harry wach zu bekommen:  
„Hey, du Idiot. Mach mir nicht noch mehr Angst und wache endlich auf. Was soll der Schwachsinn?"  
Harry wachte tatsächlich für einige Sekunden auf. Obwohl es nur kurz war, reichte es, dass er bemerkte, dass er in Dracos Schoß lag und dass dieser fast durchdrehte vor Sorge.   
Dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum wieder Schwarz.

*** 

Als Harry später in der Krankenstation erwachte merkte er sofort, dass er nicht alleine war. Jemand saß neben seinem Bett in einem Stuhl und hatte seinen Kopf auf die Matratze gelegt. Erst dachte Harry, dass Ron neben ihm auf dem Bett lag und pennte.   
Dann wunderte er sich allerdings: Seit wann hat Ron blondes Haar?   
„Ron? Bist du das?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.   
Als sich die Person neben ihm nicht bewegte – hatte wohl einen tiefen Schlaf – packte er sie an der Schulter und schüttelte Sie vorsichtig.  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr „Ron" hoch und Harry stockte der Atem.

Es war tatsächlich nicht Ron (hätte mit blonden Haaren auch dämlich ausgesehen). An seinem Bett saß niemand anderes als the one and only Draco Malfoy!  
Dieser brauchte kurz sich von seinem Schock zu erholen, aber als er Harry sah viel er ihm glücklich um den Hals.  
„Du bist wach! Das ist fantastisch!"  
Harry war so überrascht über Dracos Reaktion auf sein Erwachen, dass er erstmal nicht wusste, was er tun sollte und Draco von sich schob.  
„Okay! Ich bin wach. Warum freut dich dass so? Früher hättest du gefeiert, wenn ich gar nicht aufgewacht wäre."  
Diese Worte verletzten Draco.   
Schließlich hatte Harry Recht.   
Wie sollte er ihm erklären, dass das FRÜHER war und sich alles geändert hatte?   
Er schaute Harry kurz an und schaute dann wieder auf die Laken.   
„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Du hast eine Woche lang geschlafen und das alles wegen mir. Ich bin fast umgekommen vor Sorgen."  
„Aha, willst du mich verarschen?" Das war das Einzige was Harry sagen konnte. Dracos Verhalten machte ihm Angst.  
„Lass dir alles erklären. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es machen soll. Ich hol Madam Pomfrey, damit sie dich untersucht."  
Mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und ging zur Tür. Dort flüsterte er noch ein kurzes „Bye" und verschwand. 

Harry war wie gelähmt. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Draco Malfoy machte sich Sorgen um ihn? Das Universum schien Kopf zu stehen.  
Vielleicht hatte ja Madam Pomfrey die richtigen Antworten. Die Fragen stellte Harry auch gleich, als sie das Zimmer betrat. 

*** 

A/N: Okay, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und nicht total verwirrt. Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet.   
mfg Lilie 


	2. St Elmo's Fire

**Disclaimer:**  
Wie immer, sämtliche Figuren in diesem Text sind patentrechtliches Eigentum von JKR, ich habe mir sie nur geborgt und werde sie später wieder zurückgeben. Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden, sämtliche Ähnlichkeit mit tatsächlichen Ereignissen ist ungewollt und nicht absichtlich. Außerdem verdiene ich mit dem Zeug keinen Cent (von Euro ganz zu schweigen), werde also weiterhin ein armes und tristes Dasein führen.  
Wollt ihr mir jedoch ein bisschen Gehalt zukommen lassen, dann schreibt doch bitte, wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat. Wenn ja, werde ich sie auf jeden Fall fortführen.  
Mein Dank gilt aldi sama, die beste Betaleserin, die man sich überhaupt wünschen kann und natürlich meinem Freund, der mich hier auf eine Idee gebracht hat – auch wenn er es nicht wollte.   
**Warnings:**  
Dies ist slash. H/D pairing. Don't like – don't read! Nicht das mir nacher Klagen kommen!!! 

***   
**Kapitel 2:** St. Elmos Fire   
*** 

Madam Pomfrey betrat das Zimmer und begann auch sofort mit der Untersuchung Harrys. Sie schaute ihn sich genau an. Harry ließ alles brav mit sich gefallen und stellte dabei die Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brannte:  
„Wieso bin ich hier? Was ist passiert nachdem ich den Snitch gefangen habe?"  
Madam Pomfrey lächelte nur etwas steif und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage:  
„Woran kannst du dich denn noch erinnern?"  
Obwohl Harry es nicht ausstehen konnte wenn man auf seine Fragen mit Fragen antwortete erzählte er alles:

„Nun, ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass ich den Snitch gefangen hatte. Natürlich habe ich mich wie wild gefreut dass wir gewonnen hatten. Aber dann ist die Freude auf einmal verschwunden und ich musste darüber nachdenken, wie sich Draco wohl fühlen musste.  
Das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass ich auf einmal ein Ziehen in der Brust hatte und dass mein Kopf Weh tat. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig und fiel.  
Als ich kurz aufwachte lag ich in Dracos Schoß, der wohl versuchte mich wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen.   
Dann bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht."

Madam Pomfrey nickte kurz und begann Harry alles zu erklären. Was Harry zu hören bekam war die verrückteste Geschichte die man ihm je erzählt hatte und schließlich hatte er in seinen Jahren als Zauberer bereits mehrere Dinge gehört, die niemand hätte glauben wollen. 

„Manchmal kommt es vor, dass zwei Zauberer oder Hexen bereits wenn sie geboren werden für einander bestimmt sind. In der Umgangssprache sagt man, dass in ihnen das St. Elmos Fire brennt.   
Natürlich wissen die Betroffenen nichts von diesem Feuer, bis es anfängt zu brennen. Sie sind einer der wenigen Zauberern, die mit diesem Geschenk bestückt sind. Der andere Teil ihres Feuers brennt in Mr. Malfoy, wenn man es so sagen will.   
Dummerweise wurde die Flamme eures Feuers anfangs von Hass überschattet. Dadurch konnten sich eure Gefühle füreinander nicht entwickeln, wie es vorgesehen war und nun, da das Feuer langsam wieder in seine ursprünglichen Bahnen gelenkt wurde ist es stärker, als es je hätte sein sollen.  
Dies ist auch der Grund, warum du beim Quidditch Spiel ohnmächtig geworden bist. Draco hatte erst gemerkt, dass er begann mehr für sie zu fühlen als er wollte und als sie dann noch den Snitch gefangen hatten wurde er wütend. Diese Gefühle waren so stark, das sie sie durch die Verbindung der beiden Feuer gespürt haben. Sie waren durch diese Mischung aus Liebe und Hass so überwältigt, das sie auf der Stelle ohnmächtig geworden sind."

Harry schaute die Ärztin nur unglaubwürdig an und musste loslachen. Diese Geschichte klang nach einem von Dumbledores vielen Scherzen und er hätte sie auch fast noch geglaubt.   
„Sie wollen mich doch nur veräppeln. Draco Malfoy und ich sind füreinander bestimmt? Das ist die verrückteste Sache die ich je gehört habe, fast wäre ich auf diesen Witz reingefallen." 

Harry lachte noch kurz weiter, aber als er den ernsten Blick auf Madam Pomfreys Gesicht sah, wurde ihm klar, dass die Krankenschwester ihre Geschichte todernst meinte.  
Unsicher fragte er sie:  
„Sie machen keine Witze? Oh mein Gott."

„Es scheint so, als wären sie sich noch nicht darüber im Klaren, welche Art von Gefühle, besser gesagt, welchen missverstandenen Hass sie für Draco haben.   
Bitte seien sie so gut und versuchen sie es herauszufinden und halten sie sich so lange von Mister Malfoy fern. Durch das Feuer können sie ihm unendliche Schmerzen zufügen, wenn er merken sollte, dass sie sich nicht im Klaren über ihre Gefühle sind und sie immer noch als Hass deuten."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Madam Pomfrey das Krankenzimmer und ließ Harry mit seinen Gedanken allein. Er begann darüber nachzudenken, was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte.

***

_Harrys POV:_

Okay. Schlafe ich, ist das alles nur ein Traum? Hat mir gerade eine Krankenschwester gesagt, ich würde Draco Malfoy lieben?   
Oh bitte lass dies ein schlechter Alptraum sein und mich in meinem Bett wieder aufwachen. Alle denken ich wäre in diesen Idioten Malfoy verliebt. Geht's noch?   
Ich hasse Malfoy, wahrscheinlich hat er nach dem Spiel mir einfach einen kleinen Fluch an den Hals gejagt und erzählt nun allen dass er mich liebt, damit er nicht von der Schule fliegt – und der Direktor glaubt ihm natürlich. Denkt denn hier niemand an mich?  
Ich sollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich klarstellen. Wenn ich Dra… - Malfoy die ganze Zeit ignoriere und kein Wort zu ihm sage, dann werden die Lehrer mit Sicherheit merken, dass sie von Dracos auf Glatteis geführt wurden.  
Ich wette es gibt nicht mal so etwas wie dieses St. Elmos fire. Ich werde Hermine fragen, ob sie mir bei den Reschärschen in der Bibliothek hilft. Sie weiß garantiert wo ich etwas darüber finde – falls es so etwas überhaupt gibt.  
Meine Güte und ich muss Ron die ganze Sache erklären. Er würde mich ja dafür hassen, wenn ich mich in Malfoy verliebt hätte.  
Hat denn bei der ganzen Aktion irgendwer an mich gedacht?   
  
Alle scheinen darauf aus zu sein mir mein Leben schwer zu machen!!!

***

A/N: Okay, das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen ein wenig Klarheit gebracht. Wenn ihr euch wundert wie ich auf den Begriff St. Elmos fire gekommen bin: Er stammt aus einem Lied, das ich in letzter Zeit häufig gehört habe und es hat mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert. Wenn ihr fragen, Anregungen oder einfach nur Lob *liebguck* für mich habt, dann immer nur her damit.   
Lilie 


	3. Back to school

**Disclaimer:**  
There we go! Hier ist das 3. Kapitel für St. Elmos fire. Wie immer aber zuerst der Disclaimer, der euch allen erklärt dass a) Harry Potter nicht mir sondern JKR gehört, b) diese Geschichte frei erfunden ist und c) dass ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene.  
Ich hoffe dennoch ihr reviewt mir fleißig und lasst mich wissen, wie ihrs mögt.

**Warnings:**  
SLASH!! (HP/DM pairing) 

***  
**Kapitel 3:** Back to school  
*** 

Nach etwa drei Tagen war Madam Pomfrey der Meinung, Harry sei wieder gesund genug um in die Schule zu gehen.   
Kaum hatte Harry die Krankenstation verlassen, setzte er seinen – wie er dachte – genialen Plan in die Tatsache um: Er ignorierte Draco und startete eine Hetzkampagne in welcher er immer wieder verkündete, dass er nie Ohnmächtig geworden wäre, wenn Draco ihn nicht verflucht hätte.

Diese Geschichte wurde von sämtlichen Mitschülern natürlich gerne angenommen und Draco war der neue Buhmann der Mitschülerschaft. Bis auf die Slytherins wurde er von allen Schülern beschumpfen und geärgert.  
Dies hätte ihn kalt gelassen, wäre es nicht Harry gewesen, der diese Geschichte in die Welt gesetzt hatte. In den folgenden Tagen zog er sich immer mehr zurück und meidete jeden, der versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Derweil freute sich Harry über seinen Erfolg mit der Hetzkampagne. Dennoch hatte er Madam Pomfreys Worte nicht vergessen und griff Draco nicht direkt an. Zuerst wollte er selbst herausfinden, ob es so etwas wie das St. Elmos fire überhaupt gab.   
Hermine half ihm bei seinen Recherchen in der Bibliothek. Dennoch wurden die beiden nicht fündig. Sie durchsuchten sämtliche Bücher, lasen sogar ein Aufklärungsbuch für Junge Hexen und Zauberer. Obwohl sie dabei einiges lernten, was sie selbst noch nicht wussten, stand auch in diesem Buch nichts über dieses verdammte Feuer. 

Gerade saßen sie wieder in der Bibliothek und blätterten durch eines der Bücher über Sexualkunde, als Harry endlich die Nerven verlor:   
„Warum machen wir uns denn die Mühe? Ich hatte offensichtlich recht: Draco hat sich das alles nur ausgedacht, damit er keinen Ärger bekommt. Lassen wir es doch einfach bleiben.  
Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wie Dumbledore Draco diese Geschichte hatte abkaufen können. Ich soll mich in diesen Idioten von Slytherin verliebt haben? Das ich nicht lache!"  
In diesem Moment hörten sie ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek. Es kam eindeutig von Draco, der Harrys Worte hatte mit anhören müssen. Als dieser merkte, dass alle Blicke in der Bibliothek auf ihn gerichtet waren, stand er auf, schnappte sich einige Bücher und machte sich auf den Weg den Raum zu verlassen.  
So weit kam er allerdings gar nicht, da er auf halben Weg stehen blieb und dann umfiel wie ein Stein.

Harry ließ dies mehr oder weniger kalt, da er selbst in diesem Moment Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte und sich so fühlte, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Schnell rannte er aus der Bibliothek in sein Zimmer, welches er für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr verließ. Er lag nur noch in seinem Bett und jammerte über die Kopfschmerzen und darüber, dass dies wahrscheinlich wieder einer von Dracos zahlreichen schwarzmagischen Flüchen war.  
Dennoch hatte er immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er Draco Unrecht tat. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woher es kam aber seit dem Unfall auf dem Quidditch Feld kreisten seine Gedanken ständig um ihn. Selbst in seinen Träumen konnte er Draco nicht entfliehen, er schien ihn überall hin zu verfolgen.   
Zwar wusste Harry tief in seinem innersten schon längst, was los war – hätte es sich aber nie eingestanden. Was würden seine Freunde und Black von ihm denken, wenn er etwas mit einem Malfoy anfangen würde. Keine Chance. Harry war der Meister im unterdrücken von Gefühlen. Das war etwas, was er bereits in frühen Jahren gelernt hatte.

***

Derweil wurde Draco auf der Krankenstation wieder von Madam Pomfrey aufgepäppelt. Diese warf ihm den einen oder anderen besorgten Blick zu und brach schließlich das Schweigen, das seit Dracos Ankunft in der Krankenstation auf dem Zimmer herrschte:  
„Hat Harry etwas mit diesem Ohnmachtsanfall zu tun??"   
fragte sie den blonden Slytherin mit sorgenvoller Miene. Dieser nickte nur und erzählte ihr dann was passiert war:   
„Er hat in der Bibliothek gemeinsam mit Hermine in Büchern nach dem St. Elmos Fire gesucht. Ich saß ein paar Tische weiter und habe für Zaubertränke gelernt, als Harry auf einmal ausflippte und erneut behauptete, das ich ihn verhext hätte und diese Geschichte erfunden habe, damit ich keinen Ärger bekomme. In den letzten Wochen wurde mir diese Geschichte schon des Öfteren erzählt, aber sie direkt aus Harrys Mund zu hören hat mir den Rest gegeben. Ich bin einfach aufgestanden und wollte die Bibliothek verlassen. Dann bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht."   
Während Draco diese Geschichte erzählte hatte er Tränen in den Augen und der Schmerz über die Geschehnisse des Tages schienen ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein. Das einzige was Madam Pomfrey dazu sagen konnte war:  
„Gib ihm Zeit, er wird selbst nicht mehr lange gegen diese Gefühle kämpfen können. Alles wird sich geben. Solange musst du noch stark sein.  
Und jetzt nimmst du diesen Trank, er wird dir helfen mal wieder durchzuschlafen und morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder besser aus."  
Sie steckte Draco ins Bett gab ihm den Trank und verließ das Zimmer. 

***

_Draco's POV:_

Wie konnte das nur passieren. Jetzt verliebe ich mich schon einmal und dann das. Wieso ist diese Welt immer so unfair zu mir? Das einzige woran ich denke ist Harry, wenn ich wach bin, wenn ich schlafe – immer. Wieso bin ich stärker von dem Feuer betroffen als er. Vielleicht brennt es ja nur in mir. Ist so was möglich? Ich sollte dringend mir Snape darüber reden, er kennt sich auf dem Gebiet sicher besser aus als ich.  
Wahrscheinlich hat Madam Pomfrey Recht, ich sollte erst einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen. Aber sie scheint nicht zu verstehen, dass morgen nichts besser sein wird – im Gegenteil, jeder Tag ist schlimmer als der vorige.  
Und nun: Runter mit den Gesöff ‚Cheers'!

***

Der Trank wirkte wahre wunder. Draco schlief die ganze Nacht traumlos und ruhig und als er am nächsten Mogen wieder aufwachte, war er wieder bei neuen Kräften.  
Er stand auf und machte sich fertig für die Schule. Zwar protestierte Madam Pomfrey heftig als Sie bemerkte, was Draco vorhatte, aber er nahm ihr den Wind as den Segeln, als er ihr erklärte, dass er nicht Krank, sondern nur unglücklich verliebt war.  
Wie jeden Morgen machte er sich auf den Weg zur Küche, wo er die Hauselfen um sein Frühstück bat. In den letzten Wochen war er zu keiner der Malzeiten im großen Saal gewesen, sondern hatte immer in seinem Zimmer oder in der Küche gegessen. Alles war besser als Harry dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich verhielt als wäre alles in Ordnung.

Nach dem Frühstück machte er sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht: Als erstes hatte er eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors.

***

Harry hatte in der Nacht schlecht geschlafen und sah dementsprechend auch aus, als er gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine das Zaubertrank Labor betrat.   
Sein erster Blick galt Malfoy, der in der hintersten Bank saß und wie in Trance vor sich hinstarrte. In diesem Moment tat Draco ihm aufrichtig leid und er musste den Drang unterdrücken zu ihm hinzulaufen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Diese Reaktion auf Draco's Haltung schob er der fast schlaflosen Nacht in die Schuhe und setzte sich in die erste Reihe zwischen Ron und Hermine.

Die Stunde verlief wie jede andere Stunde mit Snape auch: Snape zog den Gryffindors Punkt um Punkt ab und gab sie den Slytherins. Außerdem hielt er ewig lange Reden darüber, wie man diesen und jenen Zaubertrank machte und schließlich gab er der Klasse den Auftrag einen Wahrheits-Zaubertrank zu brauen, welcher jedem, der ihn Trank es unmöglich machte zu lügen. 

Da Draco diesen Trank bereits im Schlaf hätte brauen können hing er während der ganzen Stunde seinen Gedanken nach und kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass es Unsinn wäre mit Snape über das St. Elmos Fire zu reden.  
Er musste mit Harry darüber reden. Schließlich waren sie beide in der Situation gefangen, auch wenn Harry dies noch nicht wahrhaben wollte. Vielleicht würde Harry ja auf ihm mehr hören als auf die Krankenschwester.  
Selbst er wusste, das dies so gut wie unmöglich war – aber er konnte ja hoffen.

***

Als es dann zur Pause klingelte entließ Snape seine Klasse – aber nicht ohne Neville noch Strafarbeit auszubrummen, da dieser es geschafft hatte seinen Zaubertrank mitsamt seinem Pult in die Luft zu jagen.  
Als die Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer den Gang entlang zu ihren nächsten Klassen liefen rief Draco Harry:  
„Harry – kann ich bitte mal kurz mit dir reden? Es ist wichtig!"  
Harry drehte sich um und schaute Draco an. Ron wollte ihn zwar weiterziehen, aber Harry schüttelte seine Hand ab und sagte zu ihm und Hermine gewandt:  
„Geht schon mal vor. Ich werde kurz mit ihm reden und komme dann nach."  
Ron schaute erst Malfoy böse an und meinte dann kühl:  
„Okay, aber wenn du in einer Viertelstunde nicht wieder da bist, wird Draco sich wünschen nie geboren zu sein."  
Ganz gegen seine Art erwiderte Draco nichts auf Rons Aussage, er war viel zu glücklich, das Harry sich bereit erklärt hatte sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
Er winkte Harry zu ihm zu folgen und ging in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer. Harry folgte ihm und schloss dann die Tür:  
„Was willst du? Malfoy"

***

A/N: Okay, das war das Dritte Kapitel. Ich weiß, ich hab ein Talent immer dann aufzuhören, wenn es spannend wird, wenn ihr wissen wollt wies weitergeht, müsst ihr Weiterlesen. Das Vierte Kapitel ist schon mehr oder weniger fertig, ich muss es nur noch aufschreiben.  
Außerdem wollte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir reviewt hatten und natürlich bei aldi-sama, meiner lieben Betaleserin und „Schwester im Geiste" – hdl   
Lilie 


	4. Erkenntnisse

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR und ich habe mir alle Personen in diesem Text nur ausgeliehen um sie ein sisschen leiden zu lassen *hähähä*. Natürlich   
ist die Geschichte nicht wahr und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit *shit happens*. Deshalb bin ich auf eure reviews angewießen, die mir zum überleben   
reichen. Schreibt mir also schnell, was ihr von der Story haltet.  
Und nun: Viel Spaß! mit dem 4ten Kapitel  
***  
Kapitel 4: Erkenntnisse  
***  
„Was willst du? Malfoy"  
Nachdem Harry diese Frage gestellt hatte, stellte sich Draco ans Fenster und wandte sich dem Objekt seiner Begierde zu. Er dachte kurz nach und begann  
dann zu reden:  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich will mit dir über diese Sache reden. Was hast du gedacht? Schließlich bin ich nicht der einzige Betroffene in dieser ganzen  
Geschichte."  
Harry konnte daraufhin nur müde lachen. Was dachte sich Draco dabei? Glaubte er diese Geschichte etwa selbst? ER schien dümmer zu sein, als Harry immer  
angenommen hatte.  
"Welche Geschichte? Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft noch daran, was du hier rumerzählst. ICH BIN NICHT IN DICH VERLIEBT! Das ist alles Schwachsinn,  
wieso glaubst du das ich es wäre?"  
Als Harry diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte bemerkte er den Schmerz, der in Dracos Gesicht geschrieben zu sein schien. Mit einem Mal bereute Harry seine   
Worte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, das Madam Pomfrey nicht gelogen hatte? Aber wie konnte das sein. Er war schließlich doch nicht schwul und selbst wenn   
er es war, wieso ausgerechnet Malfoy. Er holte tief Luft und wand sich wieder Draco zu, der immer noch leise weinend am Fenster stand:  
"Du hast dir die Geschichte nicht ausgedacht - es ist wahr?"  
Diese Worte waren nicht mehr als ein flüstern, aber Draco hörte sie und nickte. Dann schaute er wieder zu Boden und begann erneut zu reden:  
"Mein Vater hat mir als kleiner Junge mal davon erzählt. Das St. Elmo's fire tritt nur dann auf, wenn sich zwei magische Menschen aufrichtig und tief lieben.  
Es ist sehr selten und kommt in tausend Jahren vielleicht einmal vor. Daher konntest du in der Bibliothek wahrscheinlich nichts finden.  
Mit der Zeit werden unsere Kräfte dadurch wachsen und wir werden die Möglichkeit haben miteinander zu ohne Worte zu kommunizieren, außerdem werden  
wir die Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen wahrnehmen können.  
Das ist alles was ich darüber weiß."  
Harry stand still und versuchte zu fassen, was Draco ihm gerade erklärt hatte, dann fiel ihm die Frage ein, die ihn aus der Situation helfen konnte:  
"Aber wenn das Feuer wirklich in uns brennt, wie kann es dann sein, das nur du es merkst?"  
"Du scheinst es nicht wahrhaben zu wollen. Du unterdrückst es wirklich gut, das muss man dir lassen. Ich weiß nicht warum du es tust, aber so ist es. ich habe   
noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der so gut seine Gefühle unterdrücken kann wie du - und das ist kein Lob!"  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass diese Gefühle überhaupt existieren?"  
Draco lächelte und ging auf Harry zu. Bei diesem angekommen, legte er seine Arme um ihn und lächelte ihn breit an:  
"Ich fühle es!"  
Harry war viel zu erstaunt um sich wehren zu können, als Draco langsam seinen Mund nächer an Harrys brachte und ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen küsste.   
Anfangs stand Harry nur wie angewurelt da, erwiederte den Kuss dann allerdings. Als Draco seinen Mund öffnete und Harry seine Zunge in dessen Mund   
gleiten leiß, durchlief beide ein Gefühl wie ein Blitz und sie sprangen rasch auseinander.  
  
Sie standen sich kurz erschrocken gegenüber.  
"Was in Merlins Namen war DAS?"  
Draco wusste darauf keine Antwort sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Feuer zu tun. Lass es uns einfach noch einmal versuchen."  
Er trat wieder näher an Harry heran und schloss ihn erneut in seine Arme. Sie küssten sich zum zweiten Mal und der Blitz fuhr wieder durch ihre Körper, dieses  
Mal waren sie jedoch darauf gefasst und keiner der Beiden erschrak. Im Gegenteil, sie genossen das Gefühl.  
  
***  
  
Keiner der Beiden hatte die Rote Katze gesehen, die sich zusammen mit ihnen in das Klassenzimmer geschliche hatte und sich jetzt langsam in McGonagall   
verwandelte. Diese beobachtete die beiden Kurz. Als jedoch Dracos Hand langsam unter Harrys Umhang glitt räusperte sie sich:  
"Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy. Sollten sie jetzt nicht beide Unterricht haben?"  
Die beiden fuhren auseinander schauten ihre Lehrerin schuldbewusst an.   
"Gehen Sie nun sofort wieder zum Unterricht. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie in Zukunft nicht noch einmal dabei erwische, wie sie eine Stunde schwänzen."  
Wiederwillig und Entschuldigungen murmelnd machten sich die beiden auf den Weg.   
  
Als sie gemeinsam den Flur entlangliefen, verabredeten Sie sich, sich, dass sie sich um Mitternacht im gleichen Klassenzimmer erneut treffen wollten. Mit   
einem flüchtigen Abschiedskuss trennten sie ihre Wege.  
  
***  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich McGonagall bereits zu Professor Dumbledore aufgemacht und erzählte ihm entsetzt, was sie in dem Klassenzimmer in den  
Kerkern gesehen hatte.  
Wieder ihres Erwartens lächelte Dumbledore nur:  
"Ah, wie es scheint hat Harry endlich zu sich selbst gefunden. Sehr schön, wirklich sehr schön. Ich habe mir bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Poppy  
sich nicht vielleicht doch geirrt hatte."  
"Ich verstehe nicht Professor. Was hat Poppy damit zu tun?"  
"Als Harry bei dem Spiel ohnmächtig geworden war, stellte sich heraus, dass sowohl in ihm, als auch in Mr. Malfoy das St. Elmo's fire brennt."  
McGonagall starrte den Professor eine Minute ungläubig an und sank dann auf einen der Stühle. Sie hatte ja viel erlebt, seit sie auf Hogwarts unterrichtete,  
aber dies toppte alles.  
"Sie meinen? ... aber wie? ... wieso? ... Harry & Draco? ... Du meine Güte!!! ... sind sie sich auch ganz sicher? ... wissen sie was das bedeutet? ... Lucius wird uns   
umbringen!!! ..."  
Dumbledore musste lachen. Es kam nicht oft vor, das McGonagall sprachlos war. Den Anblick den sie gerade bot war einfach nur zu komisch. Dann fasste  
er sich allerdings wieder:  
"Natürlich ist es für alle beteiligten das Beste, wenn Lucius nichts von der Sache erfährt. Zumindest noch nicht. Wenn es dann soweit ist, werden wir schon   
eine Lösung finden. Bis dann sollten wir Draco und Harry die Möglichkeit geben dies für sich zu erkunden. Sie sind beide noch sehr jung - wenn sie mich fragen  
zu jung - um sich mit solch starken Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen. Wir müssen abwarten und das Beste hoffen."  
McGonagall nickte nur und verließ das Zimmer des Direktors.   
  
***  
  
Die Stunden bis Mitternacht kamen Harry ewig vor. Dann war es endlich soweit. Um viertel vor zwölf schlich er sich unter seinem Unsichtbarkeits Mantel  
versteckt aus seinem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Als er um Punkt Mitternacht in dem Klassenzimmer unter seinem Mantel hervorkam war Draco bereits da. Er hatte im Kamin ein Feuer entfacht und saß   
gemütlich auf einem Sofa, das er davor geschoben hatte.  
"Hi" sagte Harry schüchtern  
Draco erschrak kurz, beruhigte sich jedoch sofort, als er merkte, das es Harry war, der den Raum betreten hatte stand er auf und ging auf Harry zu um ihn  
mir einem Kuss zu begrüßen:  
"Hi, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen sehen."  
"Ich habe meinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel an."  
Draco nickte nur kurz und machte zog Harry auf die Couch. Er hatte zwar bereits gerüchteweise gehört, das Harry einen besaß, aber es nie richtig gelaubt.  
  
Die beiden kuschelten sich auf der Couch aneinander und schauten eine Weile in das Feuer. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und schließlich begann Draco  
zu reden:  
"Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Nun ja, wie es scheint, sind wir füreinander bestimmt. Die ganze Schule denkt jedoch wir würden uns mit ganzem Herzen hassen."  
Harry musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Draco hatte recht, bis vor wenigen Wochen hatten beide keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen sich gegenseitig das Leben  
schwer zu machen und nun lagen sie gemeinsam eng aneinandergekuschelt auf einer Couch in einem der unbenutzten Klassenzimmer und redeten über eine  
gemeinsame Zukunft. Dennoch erfüllte dieser Gedanke Harry nicht mit unbehagen, sondern mit tiefen Glück.  
"Wir sollten es erstmal nur Ron, Hermine und deinen Freunden erzählen - wenn du denkst sie behalten es für sich. Ich denke nicht, das dein Vater mich mit  
offenen Armen als Schwiegersohn empfangen wird.  
Die anderen geht dies nichts an. Wir müssen erst mal für uns selbst herausfinden, was dies alles bedeutet. Zumindest ich bin mit dieser Art von Gefühlen  
überhaupt nicht vertraut und möchte alles erst mal kennen lernen. Was denkst du?"  
"Ich denke dass ich dich liebe und das dieser Plan vernünftig ist."  
  
Nachdem er geredet hatte zog Draco Harry zu sich her und küsste ihn erneut. Die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und sie begannen sich vorsichtig   
gegenseitig auszuziehen. Schließlich lagen sie Nackt auf der Couch, Dracos Robe über sie geworfen. Langsam ließen sie ihre Hände über den Körper des  
anderen zu gleiten und schließlich nahm Draco Harrys Penis in die Hand und begann ihn sanft zu streicheln. Harry stöhnte auf. Ihre Küsse und Berührungen  
wurden immer leidenschaftlicher.  
"Draco, ich will dich. Bitte."  
Draco grinste, griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog eine Tube Gleitmittel heraus. Dann hob er Harrys Beine auf seine Schulter. Dieser beobachtete ihn  
gespannt dabei, wie er ein wenig davon auf seine Hand drückte und damit begann Harry zu dehnen. Harry stöhnte erneut auf und hob seinen Hintern weiter   
an um Draco mehr Platz zu geben. Als Draco dachte es sei genug, verteilte er den Rest des Mittels in seiner Hand auf seinem Penis und drang langsam in Harry  
ein.  
"Merlin, du bist so eng. Gut so?"  
"Tiefer Draco, tiefer" *Gott ich bin soooo versaut*  
Draco ging wieder ein Stückchen aus Harry heraus und drang dann erneut weiter in Harry ein. Als er ganz in ihm war, blieben die beiden kurze Zeit liegen und  
genossen das Gefühl endlich vereint zu sein. Dann hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus und hob seinen Hintern erneut ein Stück an. Draco stöhnte auf und begann   
endlich sich zu bewegen.   
Anfangs bewegten sie sich sehr langsam, dann wurden ihre Bewegungen jedoch schneller und schneller, bis sie schließlich zum Höhepunkt kamen.  
Meine Güte, Harry!!!  
Beide sanken sie erschöpft auf die Kissen zurück und schauten sich in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Glück an.  
"Draco, habe ich gerade deine Gedanken gehört und du meine?"  
"Ich glaube schon. Lass es uns erneut versuchen. Denk irgendetwas, was du mir sagen willst."  
Ich liebe dich!!!  
Draco lächelte glücklich  
Ich liebe dich auch  
Sie schauten sich an und lachten dann los.   
"Man, das ist der wahnsinn. Wir können miteinander reden ohne den Mund zu bewegen. Cool!"  
Die beiden übten noch eine Weile ihre neue Kraft zu kontollieren, schliefen dann aber nach einiger Zeit eng aneinandergekuschelt und zufrieden ein.  
  
***  
  
In der Zwischenzeit saß Dumbledore zufrieden in seinem Büro, als Direktor bekam er so gut wie alles mit, was auf der Schule geschah und somit auch, das   
glückliche zusammenkommen von Harry und Draco.  
Auf leisen Füßen machte er sicha auf den Weg zu den Klassenzimmer in welchem Harry und Draco schliefen. Er stellte einen Wecker auf, der die Beiden um  
Punkt sieben Uhr wecken sollte. So hatten sie noch genug Zeit am nächsten Morgen in ihre Räume zu gehen, damit niemand es merkte. Zu dem Wecker legte   
er einen kleinen Brief  
~Meine lieben Schüler. Kommt nach den Abendessen bitte in mein Büro. Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Albus Dumledore~  
Dann verließ er den Raum und legte noch einen Ablenkungszauber auf die Türe, so das jeder, der sie von außen hätte öffnen wollen abgelenkt worden wäre.  
Anschließend machte er sich selbst auf den Weg in sein Bett.   
Wie es schien standen spannende Zeiten bevor. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf. Er wünschte dem Paar von ganzen Herzen Glück.  
***  
Endlich. Ich habe das vierte Kapitel fertig (Mithilfe eines Glaß Sektes und einer Zigarre) Dies war die erste detailierte Sexszene, die ich in meinem Leben  
geschrieben habe. ich war selten so rot!!!  
Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Zu guter letzt noch einmal ein dickes Dankeschön, an alle, die mir geschrieben haben, das ihnen die Geschichte   
gefällt und natürlich an meine liebe Schwester aldi-sama.  
Lilie 


	5. Das Versteck

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Wie immer, und ich weiß es nervt, muss aber leider sein. Diese Geschichte ist zu 100% frei erfunden und nicht wahr. Die Fifuren gehören dem größten Glückspilz auf Gottes weiten Fluren - mit anderen Worten JKR und die verdient auch ihr Geld damit. Ich werde weiter ein armes und unbedeutendes Leben führen. Wenn ihr Lust habt den Part mit dem unbedeutenden zu ändern, dann reviewt mir doch einfach.

**WARNUNG:**  
Slash (H/D pairing), schmutzige Sprache, und viel rumgeschmalze. you have been warned (um es mit McGonagalls Worten auszudrücken)  
ENJOY!!!

***  
**Kapitel 5:** Ein Versteck  
***

Am nächsten morgen klingelte der Wecker tatsächlich um Punkt sieben Uhr und riss die beiden Liebenden aus dem Schlaf. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht eng aneinandergekuschelt auf derm Sofa verbracht.  
"Was zum Teufel?" war alles was Harry zu dieser frühen Stunde über seine Lippen bekam.  
Inzwischen war Draco rasch aufgesprungen um das aufgringlich schrille Klingeln des Weckers auszuschalten.   
"Hast du diesen Wecker aufgestellt?" fragte er Harry neugierig, der darauf nur ein müdes Kopfschütteln zum Ausdruck brachte und wieder in einen leichten Schlaf zurücksank.  
Derweilen schaute sich Draco genauer in dem Raum um und laß die NAchricht, welche der Direktor für das Paar hinterlassen hatte, er seufzte auf und kuschelte sich wieder an Harry um diesen wieder aufzuwecken.  
Nachdem er dies geschafft hatte, laß er Harry die Nachricht vor.

_~Meine lieben Schüler. Kommt bitte nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro, ich möchte euch etwas zeigen. Albus Dumbledore~_

Nachdem sich Harry von dieser Nachricht erholt hatte, sank er mit einem seufzen in die Kissen zurück.  
"Fuck. Kann ich denn keinen Schritt machen, ohne, das ihn mindestens eine Person in diesem verdammten Internat mitbekommt?"  
Draco musste über Harrys Gesichtsausdruck lachen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.  
"Was meinst du? Sollen wir gehen und schauen, was er uns zu sagen hat? Oder sollen wir einfach so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?"  
Der Gryffindor dachte kurz nach und antwortete schließlich:  
"Ignorieren macht keinen Sinn. Früher oder später müssen wir zu ihm - können es genauso gleich heute Abend hinter uns bringen. Dumbledore gibt nicht so einfach auf."  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Nun sollten wir aber in unsere Zimmer gehen, bevor jemand bemerkt, das wir die ganze Nacht nicht dort waren, findest du nicht auch?"  
Harry nickte und stand auf. Die beiden zogen sich ruhig an und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Als sich ihre Wege trennten gaben sie sich zum Abschied noch einen Kuss.  
#Ich liebe dich Harry#  
#Ich liebe dich auch#

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, aber beide mit zufriedenen lächeln in den Mundwinkeln machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern.

***

Dort angekommen holte Harry nur kurz seine Sachen aus seinem Zimmer und machte sich auf in die Dusche. So konnte er den anderen nachher erzählen, das er früh aufgewacht wäre.

In der Dusche dachte er noch einmal angestrengt über die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nach, und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er nicht der nur der Junge, der lebte, sondern auch der Junge, der verdammt viel Glück hatte war. Tief in seinem inneren wusste er doch, das nicht immer alles so einfach sein würde und beschloss daher, die Zeit die sie nun gemeinsam hatte zu genießen. Wer weiß was die Zukunft bringt.

***

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Draco Malfoy wieder in seinem Bett und musste den Drang einen Freudentanz zu machen sehr stark unter- drücken. Endlich war er am Ziel seiner Träume, das Feuer war auch in Harry zum Vorschein gekommen und selbst jetzt, da Harry am anderen Ende des Schloßes war, konnte er seine Anwesenheit spüren.   
Das Glück schien endlich einmal auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen wegen dem Gespräch mit dem Direx am Abend. Was konnte er nur von ihnen beiden wollen? Draco hoffte von ganzen Herzen, das es keine schlechten Nachrichten waren, die da auf sie zukamen.

***

Harry und Draco hatten an diesem Tag nur eine gemeinsame Stunde - Zaubertränke. In dieser Stunde schfften sie es Snape zu verwirren, indem Draco Harry die richtigen Antworten über das Feuer sagte.   
Snape wurde teilweise sogar etwas rot vor Wut, das der Junge, der nicht sterben wollte auf einmal zum Überflieger in Zaubertränke. Leider konnte er nichts unrechtes feststellen und musste zu seinem Ärgernis Gryffindor 10 Punkte geben.

***

Den restlichen Tag, bis zum Abendessen, sahen sich die zwei nicht mehr, konnten aber stetig die momentane Verfassung des anderen über das Feuer wahrnehmen. Beide waren sie sehr nervös, und über die Verbindung, wurde dieses Gefühl noch verstärkt. So kam es, dass bei Harry und Draco als sie beim Abendessen saßen die Nerven blank lagen.   
#Harry, kannst du mich hören?#  
#Ja, was ist los?#  
Harry saß immer noch vor seinem vollen Teller und bekam in Anbetracht des Treffens mit Dumbledore keinen Bissen herunter.  
#Wir sollten los. Ich krieg auch keinen Bissen runter. Ich geh schonmal vor. Komm in fünf Minuten nach, okay?#  
#Geht klar. Ich bin gleich da.#

***

Genau fünf Minuten später traf sich das junge Paar in dem Gang, der zum Büro des Direktors führte. Nach einem kurzen Begrüßungskuss sagte Harry das Passowrt : "Knallfrösche". Der Golem trat einen Schritt zur Seite und die beiden konnten eintreten. Als sie die Stufen in das Turmzimmer hochliefen, nahm Draco Harrys Hand und lächelte ihn wieder aufmunternd zu. Harry lächelte zurück und dann standen sie auch schon vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und versuchten so Schuldbewusst wie nur möglich auszuschauen. Vielleicht würde dass das Herz des Direktors erweichen.  
Dieser musste über die Betretenen Gesichter nur lachen und bot beiden ein Zitronendrop an. Harry war überrascht, das er nicht einmal darüber nachdachte abzulehnen und zugriff. Draco lehnte dankend ab. Der Direktor musste erneut lachen und begann mit seiner Rede:  
"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr es endlich geschafft euch mit der Situation abzufinden und sie zu akzeptieren. Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr stolz auf euch. Ich wusste von Anfang an, das es klappen würde. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, das ich mir in den letzten Zwei Wochen Sorgen gemacht habe. Aber nun ist ja alles in Ordnung. Dies ist allerdings nicht der Grund, warum ich euch zu mir gerufen habe. Mein eigentlicher Grund ist, das ich hoffe, das ihr diese Beziehung noch eine Weile gehimhalten wollt. Nicht das ich der Meinung wäre, ihr müsstet euch für eure Gefühle schämen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Lucius Wind bekommt und ihr in Gefahr kommt."  
Draco atmete erleichtert auf, der Direktor wollte ihnen also nicht ausreden, das sie sich liebten, dass war doch schon einmal ein Anfang.  
"Darüber haben wir auch schon nachgedacht und vorläufig sollen nur Hermine und Pansy es erfahren. Wir vertrauen beiden."  
"Das ist fantastisch. Dann haben wir das ja jetzt geklärt. Nun kommen wir zum angenehmen Teil des Abends. Folgt mir Bitte."  
Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln stand Professor Dumbledore auf und führte Harry und Draco in einen etwas abgelegeren Teil des Schlosses.  
Die beiden folgtem dem Direktor auf dem Fuße und begannen sich über das Feuer zu unterhalten:  
#Draco, was denkst du? Wo führt er uns hin?#  
#DAS wär etwas, was ich selbst gerne wüsste.#  
#Dann müssen wir wohl noch warten.#

***

Sie kamen vor einem Bild an, das einen nackten Mann in einem Meer von Roten Rosen darstellte. Unter dem Bild stand in großen Goldenen Buchstaben "Armor im Rosengarten".  
"Passwort?" fragte dieser mit einer lieblichen Stimme, die jede Frau der Welt stolz gemacht hätte.  
"Forbidden love" gab Professor Dumbledore freundlich zur Antwort. Das Portrait schwang zu Seite, so dass Draco und Harry gefolgt vom Direktor eintreten konnten.  
"Dies - meine Lieben - soll euch als Versteck dienen. Ich bitte euch niemanden etwas zu erzählen. Wir sind die einzigen, die davon Kenntnis haben. Ich lasse euch nun alleine, damit ihr es euch gemütlich machen könnt."

***

Weder Draco noch Harry bemerkten etwas von Dumbledores verschwinden, Sie waren immer noch viel zu überwältigt von dem Raum und der Großzügigkeit des Professors.  
An der Wand ihnen gegenüber stand ein großes Bett mit zwei kleinen Nachtkästchen und vor dem Bett zwei große Truhen in welchen sie ihre perönlichen Dinge aufbewahren konnten. Als sie ihren Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen ließen, sahen sie an der Wand links von ihnen zwei Schreibtische - letztendlich war Hogwarts immer noch eine Schule! Rechts von ihnen stand ein großer Schrank und eine Tür, führte in einen anderen Raum.  
Draco fasste sich als erstes wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zu dieser besagten Türe. Harry folgte ihm und als sie sie aufstoßen, standen sie in einem riesigen Badezimmer mit allen Feinheiten (einschließlich kleinen Pool) die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Nachdem sie auch diesen Schrecken wieder überwunden hatten gingen sie zurück in das Schlafzimmer und ließen sich auf das Bett fallen.  
"Wahnsinn! Ich wusste gar nicht welche Vorteile es hat mit dem Star der magischen Welt auszugehen."  
Harry grinste  
"Aha. Das ist aber noch lange nicht alles."  
"Ist es nicht?"  
Draco stieg voll auf das Spiel ein  
"Nope, da gibts noch viel mehr"  
"Zum Beispiel?"  
Harry grinste erneut und rollte sich so auf die Seite, das er halb kniend über Draco wieder zu stehen kam.   
"Wilder Hemmungsloser Sex!!!"  
"Ist das ein Versprechen?"  
Als Antwort bekam Draco nur noch einen Kuss von Harry.  
Die beiden begannen sich langsam gegenseitig auszuziehen und das Spiel vom Vorabend begann erneut. Dieses Mal war es jedoch noch besser, da sie es nicht heimlich in einem alten Klassenzimmer, sondern in ihrem ersten gemeinsamen 'Heim' taten.

***

In der Zwischenzeit wurde Harry bereits von Ron und Hermine gesucht, die sich wie immer Sorgen um den Goldenen Jungen machten. "Seit er gestern mit diesem Liebedollen Malfoy geredet hat, war Harry total durch den Wind."  
Hermine musste grinsen:  
"Vielleicht ist an der Geschichte doch was dran."  
"Welche. Die mit diesem St. Eros Feuer? Das glaubst du doch nicht etwa im Ernst!"  
"Es heißt St. Elmos Feuer und wer weiß? Harry machte heute früh den Eindruck als hätte er letzte Nacht den besten Sex in einem Jahrtausend gehabt, außerdem hast du die Blicke nicht gemerkt, die er Draco immer zugeworfen hat, wenn die beiden auch nur im gleichen Raum waren?"  
"HERMINE! Du redest von Sachen, von denen ich gar nichts wissen will!"  
In diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte näher kommen. Hermine ragierte sofort und zog Ron mit sich um die Eke, wo sie sich in einem kleinen Gang versteckten. Die Schritte kamen näher, bis sie schließlich direkt vor Ron und Hermine zum schweigen kamen.   
Die beiden schauten aus ihrem Versteck hervor und ihnen sotckte der Atem.   
Vor ihnen standen Draco und Harry Hänchenhaltend. Ron wollte gerade aus dem Eck hervorstürmen um Draco zu verprügeln, als Draco zu sprechen anfing, deshalb hielt ihn Hermine am Umhang fest und drückte ihm den Mund zu.  
"Also, dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder?"  
"Klar. Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon."  
Draco lächelte und nahm Harry sanft in den Arm um ihn einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken.  
"Sind ja nur ein paar Stunden. Wir könne heute Abend ja mal versuchen, ob wir uns auch über lange Distanzen unterhalten können, sagen wir so um 11?"  
Harry nickte nur und küsste Draco zum Abschied.   
"Hab dich lieb"  
"Ich dich auch. gute Nacht!"  
"Gute Nacht Darling"  
Mit diesen Worten trennten sich ihre Wege und als sie beide außer Reichweite waren ließ Hermine Ron los. Dieser brachte nur noch ein Wort heraus.  
"MERLIN!!!"  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt befand er sich offiziell im Schockzustand.

***

Okay, ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen. Schreibt mir eure Meinung, Anregungen und Kritiken bitte, damit ich es im nächsten Kapitel besser machen kann.  
Danke an alle, die mir bis jetzt schon gereviewt haben und natürlich auch an meine allerliebste Betaleserin aldi-sama  
Lilie 


	6. Gelüftete Geheimnisse

DISCLAIMER: Ich hasse es dies zu schreiben, aber die Personen der Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern der wundervollen JKR  
  
die damit ein vermögen verdient. Außerdem möchte ich euch warnen, das es slash ist: m/m sex, don't like, don't read. Got it?  
  
Dann öchte ich noch erklären, warum ich dieses Kapitel zum zweiten Mal hochlade. Es war bereits einmal im fanfic.net, abr die  
  
Version hier ist die überarbeitet und bessere. Hoffe dennoch euch gefällt die Story, viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst mich  
  
natürlich wissen was ihr davon haltel.  
  
***   
  
Kapitel 6: Gelüftete Geheimnisse   
  
***   
  
Hermine brauchte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde um Ron wieder zu beruhigen und ihm Klar zu machen, dass Ron bei Harry nichts   
  
erreichen würde, wenn er ausrastete:   
  
"Verstehst du denn nicht Ron? Wir müssen mit Harry in Ruhe reden, uns anhören, was er zu sagen hat und vor allem - und hör   
  
mir jetzt gut zu - falls er wirklich in Malfoy verliebt ist, braucht er unsere Unterstützung mehr als je zu vor. Hast du das   
  
verstanden?"   
  
Ron nickte wiederwillig. Dies genügte Hermine dennoch und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück in den   
  
Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort erzählte ihnen Seamus, dass Harry gerade erst nach Hause gekommen und sofort in sein Zimmer gestürmt   
  
war. Hermine und Ron stiegen langsam die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinauf, wo auch die Einzelzimmer der Schüler des siebten   
  
Jahres waren.Sie klopften an Harrys Zimmertür.   
  
"HEREIN!" tönte es von innen.   
  
Beide atmeten noch einmal tief durch und traten ein. Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er   
  
schaute nur kurz auf   
  
"Hey, was wollt ihr denn noch so spät?"   
  
Ron holte tief Luft und begann herauszuplappern, was er wissen wollte:   
  
"Also ... weißt du ... vorhin als du verschwunden warst haben ich und Mine uns Sorgen gemacht ... naja, ... du warst so   
  
komisch seit dem Gespräch mit Malfoy ... Also sind wir dir gefolgt ... besser gesagt wir wollten dich suchen ... nicht dass   
  
du das jetzt falsch verstehst, wir sind dir nicht nachgeschlichen oder so ... dann haben wir dich mit Malfoy gesehen ... und   
  
... und wir ... wir wollten fragen ..."   
  
Nun rissen Hermine endgültig die Nerven, dieses rumgestottere konnte ja keiner ertragen. Selbst Harry sah nun verwirrter aus,   
  
als vorher. Deshalb setzte sie dem Elend ein Ende und unterbrach Ron:   
  
"Was Ron uns hier sagen will ist, das wir gesehen haben wie du Draco geküsst hast und wir wollten fragen, was das zu bedeuten   
  
hat."   
  
In diesem Moment war jede Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht gewichen und er warf Ron einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. Nachdem er   
  
festgestellt hatte, das Ron sich offensichtlich immer noch zu sehr im Schockzustand befand um sich zu der Sache äußern zu   
  
können, nickte er kurz:   
  
"Ich und Malfoy haben uns verliebt, wir sind ein Paar. Wir wollten es allerdings noch geheim halten, weil wir Angst vor Voldemort   
  
und vor allem vor Lucius haben."   
  
Ron stöhnte nur auf und ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen - sein bester Freund war in seinen besten Feind verliebt,   
  
das passierte auch nur ihm. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als Ron sich so verhielt und wandte sich wieder Harry zu:   
  
"Tut uns leid, das wir dich damit so überfallen haben, aber wir waren ein wenig neugierig. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall für   
  
dich, und Ron auch - stimmts Ron?"   
  
Vom Bett her ertönte ein gemurmel das wie "Wamerdwist" klang und Hermine nickte zufrieden. Sie schnappte sich Ron und   
  
verabschiedete sich von Harry um Ron ins Bett zu bringen. Der Tag war offensichtlich zu stressig für den Guten gewesen.   
  
***   
  
Als Ron und Hermine das zimmer verlassen hatten, ließ sich Harry wieder auf sein Bett zurück fallen und schloss die Augen -   
  
konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Ron würde sich nie damit abfinden können. Hoffentlich würde er sich nie von seinem Schock   
  
erholen. Solange hätte Harry noch Gnadenfrist. Während Harry nachdachte, schlug seine Snitch-Uhr 11 und prompt hörte Harry   
  
Dracos Stimme über das Feuer:   
  
Harry? Hörst du mich?   
  
Ja. Ron und Hermine haben uns gesehen - als wir uns verabschiedeten.   
  
Über das Feuer spürte Harry, auch wie Draco immer nervöser wurde. Er hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken wie Harry - wenn Ron   
  
sich an Draco rächen wollte könnte er die Geschichte einfach weitererzählen und dann wäre es nicht mehr lange bis Lucius bei   
  
ihnen auf der Matte stehen würde.   
  
Oh nein!!! Wie haben sie reagiert?   
  
Geht es dir gut?   
  
Hermine eigentlich ganz gut, aber Ron schien mir einfach zu sehr im Schock, als das er irgendetwas hätte weiter zu dem   
  
Thema sagen können. Ich hoffe er wird es entspannt aufnehmen, wenn er erst mal wieder klar denken kann!   
  
Wird schon klappen - und wenn du sagst, das Hermine auf unserer Seite steht, wird sie ihn schon unter Kontrolle halten.   
  
Lass uns einfach das Beste hoffen. UND über etwas erfreulichere Dinge reden.   
  
Harry musste grinsen. Warscheinlich hatte Draco recht und er machte sich zu viele Sorgen im voraus. Schließlich war Ron noch   
  
immer im Schock und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er sich daran gewöhnen, noch ehe der Schock vorbei war. Die beiden unterhielten   
  
sich noch eine Weile über das Feuer, bis sie schließlich gleichzeitig einschliefen.   
  
***   
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Harry, als er aufwachte wieder bei neuen Kräften, er schaute auf seine Snitch Uhr und wunderte sich,   
  
warum er schon aufgewacht war. Schließlich war es gerade mal sieben Uhr, er könnte noch gut eine Stunde schlafen, wenn er   
  
wollte. Die Antwort auf diese Frage folgte auf dem Fuße als es an der Tür klopfte, wie es klang, nicht zum ersten mal.   
  
Erstaunt über den frühen Besucher richtete sich Harry auf und rief   
  
"Herein!"   
  
In diesem Moment schoss ein blasser Ron in das Zimmer, der so aussah als hätte er gerade erst einen Geist gesehen.   
  
"Harry ich muss mit dir reden. Ich hatte einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum."   
  
Diese Aussage erstaunte Harry, normalerweise war das sein Spruch.   
  
"Worum gings denn?"   
  
Ron schaute Harry an, als würde er gerade darüber nachdenken ob er den Verstand verlor:   
  
"Ich habe geträumt du und Malfoy seien ein Paar. Was denkst du hat das zu bedeuten. Du bist doch immer ganz gut im Träume   
  
deuten."   
  
Harry schluckte   
  
Draco? Bist du wach?   
  
"Ron, ich will dich nicht enttäuschen aber a) die Träume die ich für den Unterricht deute habe ich mir in der Regel ausgedacht   
  
und b) du hast nicht geträumt."   
  
In diesem Moment wich schlagartig alle Farbe aus Rons Gesicht, nur um Sekunden später knallrot wieder anzulaufen. Harry kannte   
  
diesen Gesichtsausdruck - das war pure Wut.   
  
Draco, verdammt noch mal - liegst du im Koma? Ich brauche dich   
  
"Ron, jetzt bruhig dich erst mal. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt ein Schock sein muss, aber ich habe mich in Draco verliebt."   
  
Rons Gesicht wurde noch roter und Harry bekam es auch langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Wieso war Draco nie da wenn man ihn   
  
brauchte.   
  
DRACO! WACH AUF!   
  
In diesem Moment begann Ron loszulegen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern seinen Freund jemals so sauer gesehen zu haben   
  
und schaute sich nach seinem Zauberstab um. Wo hatte er ihn nun schon wieder hingelegt?   
  
"VERLIEBT! Spinnst du? Ich wette er hat dir irgendeinen Liebeszauber angehängt, den er von Du weißt schon wem kennt und nun   
  
benutzt er dies um dich direkt an seinen Vater auszuliefern. Wie kannst du nur so naiv sein? Malfoy kann sich gar nicht   
  
verlieben. Du stehst unter einem Zauber, ich werde das auf der Stelle dem Direktor melden!"   
  
Ron sprang auf, aber Harry bekam ihn am Ärmel zu fassen:   
  
"Ron - hör mir zu - Ron, Dumbledore weiß bescheid. Es ist das Feuer, erinnerst du dich?"   
  
Harry, was ist los?   
  
Merlin sei dank. Draco, Ron hat es geschnallt und ist gerade am ausflippen. Was soll ich tun?   
  
Sag ihm dir Wahrheit und rede ihm gut zu, dass er es nicht weiter erzählt. Das muss unter uns bleiben.   
  
Okay, wir sehen uns beim Frühstück?   
  
Ja, hab dich lieb, das schaffst du schon!!!   
  
Hab dich auch lieb   
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Ron losgerissen und wieder begonnen herumzuschreien.   
  
"Du glaubst den Schwachsinn auch noch? Das ist ein Liebeszauber und der Direx checkt mal wieder nichts, wie immer. Verdammt   
  
Harry, du musst den Zauber brechen."   
  
"Und wenn ich nicht will? Verstehst du nicht - ich liebe Draco!"   
  
"Nein ich verstehe es nicht und ich werde alles tun um diese Schoße zu beenden. Du bist total verhext."   
  
"Ron, du darfst niemanden davon erzählen!"   
  
"Einen Scheiß darf ich. Hör mir gut zu Harry, du bist mein Freund und ich werde nicht zulassen, das Draco dich an Lucius   
  
aushändigt. Du kannst ihm gerne glauben, aber ich nicht."   
  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte Ron aus dem Zimmer. Harry war ratlos, nun hilft nur noch hoffen, das Ron nichts weitersagte.   
  
***   
  
Als Harry eine gute Stunde später in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, saß die gesamte Schülerschaft des Gryffindor Hauses dort   
  
und schaute ihn an. Nachdem sie ihn einige Sekunden still angestarrt hatten begannen sie damit ihn zu beschimpfen. Alles in   
  
Allem war Hermine, die einzige die ihn noch verteidigte.   
  
"Malfoy? Warum wechselst du nicht gleich nach Slytherin"   
  
"Verkauf doch deinen hintern sofort an den Lucius"   
  
"Hast du deinen Verstand verloren?"   
  
Dies waren noch die harmlosten Sachen, die Harry von seinen Hausgenossen zu hören bekam. Deshalb verließ er den Turm sofort   
  
und begab sich in sein und Dracos Zimmer um dort auf ihn zu warten. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er das Gefühl, das Draco   
  
gerade das gleiche durchmachte.   
  
***   
  
Er sollte Recht behalten. Eine der Gryffindor Mädchen hatte den Slytherins geschrieben, sie sollten ihren Todesser von   
  
Anführer von Harry fernhalten. Er habe ihn nicht verdient. So erging es Draco genauso wie Harry als er am Morgen in den   
  
Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Er versuchte seinen Kumpanen noch eine Weile gut zuzureden,aber diese ließen sich einfach nicht   
  
umstimmen. Als Draco bemerkte, das es keinen Sinn hatte verließ er genauso wie Harry seinen Turm und ging zu dem Zimmer.   
  
Dort angekommen sah er sofort, wie Harry auf dem Bett lag und vor sich hin starrte.   
  
"Schatz - was ist los?"   
  
Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und winkte ihn zu sich her. Draco legte sich zu Harry auf das Bett und legte seine Arme um ihn.   
  
"Wie solls jetzt weitergehen. In zwei Stunden weiß es die ganze Schule und morgen die ganze Welt. Von deinem Vater ganz zu   
  
schweigen."   
  
Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters zuckte Draco kurz zusammen und drückte Harry näher an sich.   
  
"Das schaffen wir schon. Auf jeden Fall hat es jetzt keinen Sinn mehr so zu tun, als wäre alles wie immer. Nun können wir   
  
genauso auch dazu stehen. Eigentlich hätte ich gerne noch gewartet mit dem Coming out, aber wies aussieht, wurden wir beide   
  
geoutet."   
  
Harry nickte nur und die beiden blieben noch eine Weile nebeneinander liegen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Schließlich   
  
brach Draco das Schweigen:   
  
"Wir sollten los zum Frühstück. Da gibt es ein paar hundert Mädchen die mich zerfleischen wollen, weil ich den Goldenen   
  
Jungen der Zauberwelt geklaut habe."   
  
"und ein paar andere hundert, weil ich den bestaussehendsten Jungen der Zauberwelt geklaut haben werden mein Blut wollen."   
  
"Verspricht doch ein schöner Tag zu werden. Machen wir uns lieber auf den Weg, je schneller wir es hinter uns bringen desto   
  
besser. Vielleicht wird es ja nicht so schlimm."   
  
"Draco, wach auf - schlimm ist nicht schlimm genug - wir werden sterben!!!"   
  
"Na dann los."   
  
Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf zum Frühstück. Auf alles gefasst aber zu zweit.   
  
***   
  
Nun gut, das war das sechste Kapitel. Ich kanns kaum glauben, wie schnell ich bin. Ich hoffe ihr habt es wie immer genossen   
  
und wenn ihr Tipps oder ähnliches für mich habt, dann schreibts mir doch bitte. Wie immer ein großes Dankeschön an alle die   
  
mir so lieb gereviewt haben und natürlich an meine liebe Betaleserin aldi-sama. Lest bitte auch ihre Geschichten "Our   
  
Heros", "Von Kiff, Schiff und Samba" und "Once more again" - Es lohnt sich.   
  
Lilie 


	7. First day out

Disclaimer: HP gehört nicht mir, sondern JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Warnung: Slash (H/D pairing)  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 7: First day out  
  
***  
  
Bis zum Abendessen wusste jeder in Hogwarts über Harry und Draco   
  
Bescheid und die zwei hatten eine schwere Zeit den ehemaligen  
  
Verehrern ihrer besseren Hälfte auszuweichen. Nachdem sie beim   
  
Frühstück Hand in Hand erschienen waren, hatte sich die Nachricht  
  
wie ein Buschfeuer ausgebreitet. Beim Abendessen kam es dann zum   
  
Showdown als Ginny Draco einen Kuchen ins Gesicht warf. Dies  
  
brachte Harry endgültig in Rage und er sagte seinen sogenannten   
  
Freunden die Meinung:  
  
"Was denkt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid, das ihr meinen Freund mit   
  
Torten bewerfen könnt? Ich dachte echt ihr seid meine   
  
Freunde, aber darin scheine ich mich ja geirrt zu haben. Ich kann es   
  
einfach nicht fassen wie ihr mit mir umgeht, nur weil ich  
  
schwul und Dracos Lebensgefährte bin...."  
  
Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn in diesem Moment flog ein neues Stück   
  
Kuchen vom Slytherintisch herüber direkt in sein Gesicht.   
  
Dies war auch der Tropfen, der Dracos Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Er   
  
warf seinen Hauskameraden einen bitterbösen Blick zu, ging dann zum   
  
Gryffindor Tisch und schnappte sich Harry. Dieser war noch viel zu   
  
geschockt von dem Angriff mit der Torte  
  
um sich irgendwie zu wehren und ließ sich daher wiederstandslos von   
  
Draco aus dem Raum zerren.  
  
Sie verließen gemeinsam die Große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg in   
  
ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Weg sprach keiner der beiden ein   
  
Wort- was hätten sie auch sagen sollen? Sie waren immer noch zu sehr   
  
von den Geschehnissen des Nachmittags verstört um sich  
  
über andere Dinge Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Dieser Zustand änderte sich schlagartig, als die beiden ihr Zimmer   
  
betraten. In dem Moment als sich die Tür hinter ihnen   
  
schloss, war es, als hätten sie die Welt aus ihrem Leben mit   
  
ausgeschlossen und es gab nur noch sie. Sie lächelten sich beide  
  
zu und wussten in diesem Moment, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
"Komm, lass uns ein Bad nehmen, so wie wir aussehen, haben wir uns das   
  
redlichst verdient."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht Schatz."  
  
Froh darüber, dass Harry seine idee mit dem Bad gut fand,   
  
nahm er Harry an der Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich  
  
her ins Badezimmer. Natürlich war ein Bad nicht das einzige, was Draco   
  
mit Harry ihm vorhatte.   
  
Langsam begannen sie sich gegenseitig auszuziehen und küssten sich   
  
dabei die ganze Zeit über, bis sie nacheinander in das warme   
  
wasser des Pools glitten. Harry setzte sich bei Draco auf den Schoß  
  
und sie setzten ihre Liebkosungen fort.  
  
Draco küsste Harry sehr sanft und fuhr mit seiner Hand hinab zu Harrys Penis.   
  
Er nahm Harrys "bestes Stück" in  
  
seine Hand und begann es zu massieren. Dabei   
  
stöhnte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor immer wieder laut auf und begann seinerseits  
  
aufs Neue Dracos schlanken und wunderschönen Körper zu   
  
erforschen.  
  
Mit der Zeit wurden sie immer erregter und bald hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus:  
  
"Draco...Bitte.. ich will dich JETZT!"  
  
Draco musste über Harrys flehenden Ton leicht lachen, war aber   
  
deffinitiv der Meinung, das dies eine gute Idee war und began  
  
Harry - der immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß - vorzubereiten. Bei jeder   
  
Bewegung von Dracos schlanken Fingern in ihm stöhnte Harry noch  
  
ein wenig lauter auf. Draco bemerkte, das Harry bereits jetzt schon   
  
kurz vor dem Orgasmus war und zog deshalb seine Finger   
  
schnell wieder aus ihm heraus und platzierte seinen Penis an   
  
Harrys Öffnung. Mit langsamen, aber bestimmten Bewegungen   
  
begann Draco seinen Penis in Harry zu stoßen. Während er dies tat, krallte sich   
  
der junge Gryffindor immer mehr an Dracos   
  
Schultern fest. Bereits nach wenigen Hüftbewegungen war Draco ganz in Harry   
  
begraben eingedrungen und bewegte damit Harrys Körper. Dabei hielt er seine Hände   
  
fest an Harrys Hüfte und hob und senkte ihn wieder auf seine Erektion.  
  
Lange brauchte Harry Dracos Hilfe jedoch nicht, denn bald begann er   
  
sich ganz von allein auf Draco zu Bewegen. Dabei wurde er immer schneller und fester.  
  
Und so kamen sie bereits nach kurzer Zeit zu ihrem Höhepunkt.  
  
Langsam lehnte sich Harry gegen Dracos Körper und genoss dessen Wärme   
  
und die Geborgenheit, die der junge Slytherin ausstrahlte.   
  
Nachdem sie beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren schnappte sich Draco   
  
eine Flasche Shampoo, die auf der Ablage neben dem Pool   
  
stand und begann damit Harrys Haare zu waschen. Später wusch auch Harry   
  
Dracos Haare und sie blieben noch (hast du nähmlcih   
  
hier schon wieder drin) gut eine Stunde gemeinsam in dem warmen Pool sitzen.   
  
Nach einiger Zeit wurden die beiden allerdings ein wenig müde und   
  
beschlossen sich gemeinsam in ihr Bett zu verkriechen. Sie stiegen   
  
aus dem Wasser und begannen sich gegenseitig abzutrocknen. Da sie keine Schlafanzüge  
  
in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer hatten wurde Dobby gerufen und damit beauftragt ihnen welche zu   
  
bringen. Die Schlafanzüge erschienen auch prompt auf ihrem Bett und daneben   
  
stand ein großes Tablett gefüllt mit allen möglichen Essen und   
  
Leckereien. Draco staunte:  
  
"Sind die Hauselfen immer so freundlich zu dir? Mich scheinen sie immer   
  
los haben zu wollen. Ist das der natürliche Harry-  
  
Potter-Charm?"  
  
Harry musste lachen:  
  
"Eigentlich nicht, das war Dobby. Er hat mal bei deinem Vater gedient, bis ich deinen ihn  
  
ausgetrickst habe und Dobby befreite, seit dem ist er immer um mein Wohl besorgt."  
  
Draco schien es nicht zu fassen, was Harry ihm da erzählte und ließ   
  
sich von Harry erstmal die Geschichte von dem Buch und  
  
der Socke erzählen. Als er geendet hatte kugelte sich Draco vor lachen   
  
auf dem Boden:  
  
"Meine Güte. Ist mein Vater wirklich so blöd sich von einem solchen   
  
einfachen Trick aufs Glatteis führen zu lassen. Ich muss  
  
echt mal checken lassen ob ich tatsächlich mit ihm verwandt bin."  
  
Darauf musste auch Harry lachen und ihre Laune wurde stetig besser.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie sich umgezogen und lagen nun eng   
  
aneinandergekuschelt in dem warmen Bett und fütterten sich  
  
gegenseitig mit ein wenig Obst, als vom Fenster her   
  
ein Klopfen ertönte. Beide drehten sich erschrocken um und staunten   
  
nicht schlecht, als sie merkten, dass eine leicht   
  
aufgebrachte Hedwig vor ihrem Fenster ihre Kreise zog.  
  
"Was kann sie für uns haben?"  
  
Schnell sprang Harry aus dem Bett und öffnete das Fenster. Kalte Luft   
  
und ein paar Regentropfen strömten ihm entgegen und   
  
Harry war froh, als Hedwig endlich auf einem der Schreibtische saß und   
  
darauf wartete, dass er ihr den Brief abnahm. Er  
  
kraulte sie kurz am Kopf und kuschelte sich dann wieder ins Bett zu   
  
Draco.  
  
"Von wem kommt die Nachricht noch so spät?"  
  
"Sie ist von Dumbledore, was kann er nur wollen?"  
  
Neugierig öffnete Harry den Umschlag und begann den Brief laut   
  
vorzulesen:  
  
"Hallo meine Lieben Schüler,  
  
die Geschehnisse des Tages haben gezeigt, dass Engstirnigkeit und   
  
Mobbing auch nicht vor Hogwarts Halt machen. Deshalb habe  
  
ich gemeinsam mit Professor Snape und Professor McGongall beschlossen   
  
euch vorläufig nicht in eure Häuser zurückzuschicken.  
  
Angesichts der Tatsachen wäre dies keine gute Lösung, da ihr dort   
  
nicht mehr sicher wärt, zumal vor allem die Slytherins  
  
beschlossen haben sich an Draco zu rächen und die Gryffindors   
  
inzwischen ähnliche Ansichten vertreten.  
  
Nehmt dennoch am Unterricht wie gewohnt teil und versucht euch so gut   
  
wie möglich zu wehren. Im Falle von Angriffen habt ihr  
  
ab jetzt die Erlaubnis euch auch mit Magie zu verteidigen, falls dies   
  
Notwendig wird - was ich natürlich nicht hoffe.  
  
Es tut mir sehr leid, dass euer junges Glück bereits so früh durch   
  
solche Ereignisse getrübt wird und ich hoffe, dass ihr stark  
  
genug seit um dieses Glück zu verteidigen.  
  
Eure Sachen werden bis morgen früh von den Hauselfen in euer Zimmer   
  
gebracht werden.   
  
Meine besten Wünsche.  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Draco stöhnte auf:  
  
"Super, jetzt wollen uns auch noch unsere eigenen Freunde   
  
umbringen...Harry? Was ist los?"  
  
Draco warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu und als dieser feststellte, dass dem jungen Gryfindor  
  
die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen umarmte er ihn fest. Kaum lag Harry in Dracos   
  
Armen begann er unkontrolliert zu weinen.  
  
"Shhh, mein Schatz, was ist denn? Wir schaffen das schon."   
  
"Das ist es nicht. Es geht um Ron und Hermine. Die beiden waren die   
  
ersten und einzigen Freunde die ich hatte und nun hassen   
  
sie mich, weil ich mit dir zusammen bin. Das ist einfach nicht fair.   
  
warum darf ich nicht auch einmal in meinem verdammten  
  
Leben glücklich sein?"   
  
Draco war sehr erschrocken über diesen Gefühlsausbruch und drückte   
  
Harry noch enger an sich - so fern das überhaupt noch   
  
möglich war.   
  
"Hee, sie hassen dich nicht, zumindest nicht Hermine. Und Ron wird sich   
  
auch wieder einkriegen, wenn er sieht, das du glücklich  
  
bist. Mach dir nur keine Sorgen! Und nun sollten wir schauen, dass wir   
  
ein wenig Schlaf bekommen, es ist schon spät. Du wirst  
  
sehen, morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus."  
  
Harry nickte nur stumm und die beiden machten es sich in dem großem   
  
Bett eng aneinandergekuschelt bequem und schliefen auch   
  
relativ schnell ein.  
  
Diese Nacht verbrachten sie ruhig und traumlos, dennoch   
  
wussten sie beide, dass ihnen schere Zeiten bevorstanden!  
  
***  
  
Okay, ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen. Wie immer bin ich für jede   
  
Art von Kritik und Lob offen. Schreibt mir doch   
  
einfach, was ihr davon haltet.  
  
Außerdem will ich mich noch bei allen bedanken, die mir bisher   
  
geschrieben haben und natürlich aldi-sama, meiner treuen  
  
Betaleserin, die einen tollten Job macht *knuddel dich*. Lest bitte   
  
auch ihre Geschichten "Our Heros", "Von Kiff, Schiff und   
  
Samba", "Once more again" und "Der austauschschüler" ihr werdet sie   
  
lieben.  
  
Lilie 


	8. The day after

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Don't own them, JKR does. No money is made (unfortunately).

**WARNUNGEN:**  
slash (H/D pairing), Gewalt (nur in diesem Kapitel), viel Romantik, Sprache!!! 

***  
**Kapitel 8:** The day after  
***

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bemerkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht so war wie es hätte sein sollen. Nach einigen Überlegungen merkte er auch woran dies lag. Er war a) nicht in seinem Bett in den Jungenschlafräumen von Gryffindor und b) er war nicht alleine. Als er sich umdrehte blickte er in die Sturmgrauen Augen von Draco und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag: Er konnte überhaupt nicht mehr in nach Gryffindor zurück, weil seine Hauskameraden ihn hassten.   
#Morgen mein Schatz!# hörte er Dracos Stimme   
#Morgen.#  
#Was ist denn los?# diesmal klang Dracos Stimme schon viel besorgter.  
"Sag mir einfach nur, dass der gestrige ein schlechter Traum war und nichts von alledem passiert ist."  
Traurig senkte Draco seinen Blick und schüttelte kaum merkbar den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid, aber das wäre gelogen. Der gestrige Tag ist passiert und wir zwei sind die offiziellen Buhmänner der ganzen Schule."  
Harry lag eine Weile schweigend in Dracos Armen und genoss die Geborgenheit, die er sonst nirgendwo bekam. Wie konnten seine sogenannten Freunde ihm das nur antun? Nun war er einmal in seinem Leben glücklich und -bang- alle verabscheuten sie ihn mit einem Male.  
Schließlich sagte er zu Draco:  
"Das ist verdammt unfair!"  
"Da hast du recht, aber ändern können wir daran auch nichts mehr. Ich bin mir sicher, das sich die Lage in den nächsten Tagen ändern wird. Sie können uns schließlich nicht ewig hassen. Wir müssen einfach Geduld haben."  
Harry nickte  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden, okay? ... Sag mal was für ein Tag ist denn heute?"  
Draco musste über diesen plötzlichen und unerwarteten Sinneswandel lachen.   
"Freitag, wieso fragst du?" "Cool, dann haben wir ja morgen und heute Nachmittag frei."

Gerade als die beiden aufstehen wollten vernahm Draco ein Zischeln aus Harrys Richtung und schaute ihn fragend an. Dann erst merkte er, was Harry tat. Er redete mit seiner Schlange "Morpheus", die Draco vor zwei Jahren von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen hatte in der Hoffnung, dass er, dass er dann endlich Parsel erlernen würde. Nun, offensichtlich hatte "Morpheus" endlich jemanden gefunden mit dem sie plaudern konnte. Wenn Dracos Dad allerdings wüsste mit wem, würde er wahrscheinlich die Wände hochgehen.  
"Ich sehe du hast schon Morpheus kennengelernt."  
Harry schaute Draco verwirrt an, als Dracos dies bemerkte zeigte er auf seine Schlange, die sich gerade um Harrys Hals gelegt hatte und immer noch munter vor sich hin zischte.   
"Ach du meinst Najani. Wieso nennst du sie Morpheus?"   
"Wieso nennst du sie Najani?"  
Harry musste lachen. Hatte Draco etwa schon vergessen, dass er ein Parselmund war?  
"Weil sie mir gerade ihren Namen verraten hat."  
"Sie hat einen anderen Namen, als den den ich ihr gab?"  
"Ja. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, sie weiß nicht, das du sie immer falsch genannt hast, sie kann dich schließlich nicht verstehen."  
Draco nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer um sich auf den 'wunderschönen' Tag vorzubereiten, während Harry noch eine Weile liegen blieb und sich mit Najani unterhielt:  
//Wie kamssst du zu Draco?\\  
//Ich war ein Gessschenk ssseinesss Vatersss. Er wollte dasss Draco Parsssel lernt und dasss ich esss ihm beibringe. Allsss ob man unsssere Sssprache einfffach ssso lernen kann.\\  
//Wer hat dir dasss erzzzählt?\\  
//Der Mann der mich verkauffft hat. Er hat sssich über Luccciusss totgelacht.\\  
//Kann ich mir vorssstellen. Und gefffällt esss dir bei Draco?\\  
//Massster Draco sssorgt gut fffür mich, Massster Harry. Leider issst esss mir offft langweilig, wenn ich niemanden zzzum reden habe.\\  
//Nun hassst du ja mich\\  
//Ja Massster.\\

Harry stand ebenfalls auf und ging zu Draco ins Badezimmer.  
"Und was habt ihr zwei geplaudert?"  
"sie hat mir erzählt, wie und warum du sie bekommen hasst. Dachte dein Vater wirklich du könntest so schnell Parsel lernen?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber eigentlich ist es mir egal. Ich mach Mor... - ich meine Najani auch ohne mit ihr reden zu können. Obwohl ich manchmal den Eindruck hatte, dass es ihr langweilig ist."  
"Da hattest du recht. Ich hab ihr versprochen in Zukunft gelegentlich mit ihr zu plaudern."

Die beiden richteten sich noch zu Ende (allein eine halbe Stunde ging für Dracos Haare drauf) und machten sich dann auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Najani begleitete sie um die beiden zu schützen. Denn obwohl sie für eine Boa Constrictur relativ klein war, furchteinflößend war sie allemal.

***

In der Großen Halle angekommen, setzten sich Draco und Harry gemeinsam an einen eigenen kleinen Tisch, der nur für sie aufgestellt worden war. Najani machte es sich auf Dracos Schoß bequem und die drei frühstückten in "Frieden". Tatsächlich traute sich keiner Harry und Draco auch nur anzuschauen solange Najani in der Nähe war.   
Diese wunderte sich allerdings, warum sie alle drei ignoriert wurden.  
//Massster Harry. Kannssst du mir sssagen warum sssich niemand zzzu unsss an den Tisssch sssetzzzen will? Mache ich den anderen Angssst?\\  
Draco warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.  
"Sie will wissen warum niemand mit uns am Tisch sitzen will. Sie denkt es sei ihre Schuld."  
"Sag ihr das dem nicht so ist."  
//Nein, du bissst nicht ssschuld daran. Ich und Draco sssind hier nicht ssso gern gesssehen ssseit alle wisssen, dasss wir ein Paar sssind. Mach dir dessshalb keine Sssorgen.\\  
Als Harry angefangen hatte mit der Schlange zu reden hatten einige der jüngeren Schüler angefangen zu schreien (schließlich wussten sie bisher nichts von Harrys Gabe) und die anderen in der Halle waren ganz still geworden und schauten Najani und Harry erschrocken an. Man konnte tatsächlich glauben, dass sie erwarteten, dass Harry Najani auf sie hetzen würde.  
Draco schüttelte entnervt den Kopf und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Als sich die anderen Schüler wieder von dem Schock erholt hatten und merkten, dass Harry nicht vorhatte eine Boa auf sie zu los zun lassen fasste sich auch Ron wieder und rief Draco und Harry zu:  
"Na Harry. Bist du jetzt zu fein mit mit uns zu essen? Machst wohl lieber mit deinem Slytherin rum und redest mit Schlangen."  
Dies war genug für Hermine. Sie sprang auf und begann Harry zu verteidigen:  
"Sag mal Ron, spinnst du? Harry ist schließlich immer noch unser Freund und er hat es nicht verdient, das man so mit ihm redet. Du kannst ja weiterhin in Selbstmitleid baden. Ich werde mir dein Gerede von wegen Liebeszauber und so weiter nicht mehr anhören. Auf Wiedersehen!!!"  
Dann ging sie mit hocherhobenen Kopf zu Harry an den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihnen. Augenblicklich erschien ihr Frühstück vor ihrer Nase und sie begann zu Essen. Dabei schimpfte sie weiterhin darüber, was für ein idiot Ron doch war und das es ihr leid tat, dass er Harry so behandelte.  
"Lass mal gut sein. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht erwartet das Ron die Situation sofort akzeptieren wird. Allerdings habe ich auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schlimm werden würde."  
//Massster. Wer issst dasss?\\  
//Oh sssorry. Ich habe euch ja noch gar nicht bekannt gemacht. Dasss issst Hermine. Eine Fffreundin vvvon mir.\\  
"Hermine, darf ich dich mit Najani bekannt machen."  
Harry zeigte mit seinem Messer auf die Boa, die immer noch gemütlich auf Draco's Schoß lag und gerade ein Stück Fleisch verputzte.  
"Sag ihr, dass es schön ist sie kennezulernen."  
//Ich sssoll dir sssagen, dasss sssie sssich fffreut dich kennenzzzulernen.\\  
//Dasss Vvvergnügen issst ganzzz meinerssseitsss.\\

Sie frühstückten alle zu Ende und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die Kerker zu einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

***

Snape war an diesem Tag schlechter gelaunt den je und er hatte es mal wieder auf Harry abgesehen. In der ganzen Stunde schaffte er es den Gryffindors 150 Punkte abzuziehen. Dabei reichten ihm schon Kleinigkeiten wie das angebliche falsche Halten eines Löffels.  
Dementsprechend gelaunt waren auch die Gryffindors als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen und sie gaben ihrer wut auch ausdruck.  
"Na Harry. Konnte dein Liebhaber dich nicht vor Snape beschützen? Tsss, Tsss, ist klein Harry jetzt böse auf seinen Freund?"  
Schließlich hatte Draco genug und wollte kontern, Harry hielt ihn jedoch an der Hüfte fest und sie gingen weiter ihres Weges.  
Als die anderen außer hörweite waren fragte Draco Harry:  
"Wieso hast du micht zurückgehalten? So werden sie nie aufhören."  
"Glaub mir mein Schatz, sie werden so noch eher aufhören, wenn wir sie einfach ignorieren werden sie sich bald ein neues Opfer gesucht haben."  
"Na gut. Aber was bekomme ich dafür, dass ich mich zurückhalte?"  
Harry musste grinsen.  
"Was willst du denn?"  
"Ochh, vielleicht einen Kuss für den Anfang?"  
Harry tat so als würde er dieses Angebot gründlich in Erwägung ziehen.   
Draco, der dies gar nicht lustig fand, immerhin hatte er heute noch keinen einzigen Kuss von Harry bekommen murmelte nur  
"Ach, komm schon her..."   
und krallte sich Harry an den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich her. Bald fand Dracos Zunge seinen Weg in Harrys Mund und dieser musste leicht aufstöhnen.  
Sie waren so in ihre leidenschaftliche Kuss vertieft, das sie gar nicht bemerkten wie sich eine Gruppe anderer Schüler ihnen näherte und schließlih stehen blieb.   
Erst als sich einer der Schüler - alles Slytherins - räusperte fuhren Harry und Draco ausseinander.   
"Was wollt ihr von uns?"  
"Nana, Draco guter Freund, wir wollten nur kurz mit dir reden."  
"Dann sagt was ihr zu sagen habt und verschwindet wieder."  
"Aber, aber - nicht so frech."  
Inzwischen hatte sich die Slytherins zu einem Kreis um das Paar geformt und kamen immer näher. Sowohl Draco als auch Harry zogen ihren Zauberstab.  
"Accio Zauberstäbe" rief eines der Mädchen schnell und beide waren entwaffnet.  
#Shit, was sollen wir jetzt tun?#  
#Eigentlich habe ich gehofft, dass du eine Antwort auf die Frage hast.#  
#Muss dich leider enttäuschen#  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich je zwei Slytherins Draco und Harry gepackt und hielten sie fest. Crabbe und Goyle bauten sich vor ihnen auf.  
"Sagt gute Nacht ihr Turteltäubchen."  
In diesem Moment bekamen beide einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt. Harry konnte sich eigentlich sofort wieder aufrichten, aber Draco hatte es eindeutig schlimmer erwischt, er lag bereits am Boden.  
"Draco!"  
Der nächste Schlag landete direkt in Harrys Gesicht. Währendessen hatten einige andere Slytherins beschlossen, dass es viel lustiger wäre Draco mehr anzutun als ihn zu schlagen. Sie hatten ihn wieder aufgerichtet und begannen damit ihm seinen Umhang auszuziehen. Dabei hielten sie Harry fest und zwangen ihn alles mitanzusehen.  
"Nein. Draco wach auf. Wehr dich. Bitte!"  
Draco wachte zwar tatsächlich auf, konnte sich aber nicht wehren, da ihn inzwischen zwei der Slytherins am Boden festhielten, während die andern Streichhölzer zogen, wer denn der 'Glückliche' sein durfte.   
Just in diesem Moment baute sich Crabbe erneut vor Harry auf und begann mit ihm zu reden. Was er allerdings sagte verstand Harry nicht, denn sein Blick war auf das Slytherinwappen gefallen und er hatte eine idee.   
//Najani, komm bitte ssschnell. Wir brauchen deine Hilfffe. Wo bissst du? Beeil dich. Sssie wollen Draco weh tun!\\  
rief er so laut, wie er es in parsel konnte und obwohl sich die Slytherins kurz verwirrt anschauten, dachten sie sich nichts weiter dabei und widmeten sich wieder den Streichhölzern.  
Trotz das Najani zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Harry und Dracos Zimmer war und dort ein Nickerchen hielt, hörte sie Harry Hilferuf und machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden.  
//Massster. Ich komme.\\  
Tatsächlich schaffte sie es gerade noch um die Ecke zu biegen, als sich einer der Slytherins über Draco hermachen wollte. Sie ließ ein lautes Zischeln vernehmen:  
//Lassst meinen Massster zzzufffrieden ihr Bassstarde!\\  
Alle fuhren sie erschrocken herum uns sahen wie sich die Boa ihnen näherte. Nachdem sich alle von ihrem Schock erholt hatten nahmen sie die Beine in die Hand und begannen zu rennen.  
Harry lief sofort zu Draco hin, der am Boden lag und zu weinen angefangen hatte.   
#Darling. Geht es dir gut? Wir sind in Sicherheit. Najani kam rechtzeitig zur Hilfe.#   
Als Draco dies hörte kroch er zu Harry und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Brust und begann nur noch lauter zu weinen. Harry hatte inzwischen angefangen Draco wieder zu bekleiden und ihn zu trösten.  
#Shh, es ist vorbei. Die werden uns nie wieder angreifen.#  
Draco nickte nur, er war immer noch viel zu fertig um irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, was um ihn herum passierte.  
//Najani, vvvielen Dank. Du hassst unsss gerettet. Ohne dich wäre allesss vvviel Ssschlimmer geworden. Du bissst der bessste Gefffährte den man sssich nur wünssschen kann.\\  
//Keine Ursssache. Ich lasss doch nicht zu, dasss meinen Massstern etwasss passsiert. Ich hätte euch nicht alleine lasssen sssollen. Esss tut mir leid\\  
//Dir musss nichtsss leid tun Najani, du bissst eine sssehr mutige Ssschlange.\\  
Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn in diesem Moment kamen Ron und Hermine um die Ecke gelaufen.

***

In der letzten halben Stunde hatte Hermine endlich geschafft ein wenig Verstand in ihren Freund zu reden (Fausteinsatz war für sie in solchen Fällen auch ein weg der Konversation) und er hatte sich bereiterklärt sich mit Harry auszusprechen. Zwar konnte man nicht unbedingt behaupten, er wäre begeistert gewesen, aber immerhin hatte er eingesehen, das Harry immer noch sein Freund war und dass er wenigstens versuchen sollte Draco als Harrys Geliebten zu akzeptieren.  
"Ron, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich ... Oh mein Gott. Harry was ist passiert?"  
Hermine rannte schnell zu Harry, der immer noch auf dem Boden des Ganges saß und Draco in seinen Armen hielt. Dabei strömten ihm die Tränen über sein Gesicht.  
Als er Hermines Stimme hörte schaute er auf und stöhnte. Genau das was er brauchte, Ron, der ihn und Draco noch weiter mobben wollte.  
//Massster, Hermine und der Rotssschopfff kommen. Sssoll ich gehen?\\  
//Nein, bleib hier. Draco mag esss wenn du in ssseiner Nähe bissst. Er fffühlt sssich ssso sssicherer und ich mich auch.\\  
Inzwischen waren Ron und Hermine bei ihnen angekommen und versuchten Harry aus seiner Trance zu bekommen.  
"Harry, sag was. Ich bins Ron. Wer hat euch das angetan?"  
Das Ron ihn ansprach riss Harry aus seinem Traumartigen Zustand.  
"Wir wurden überfallen. Draco ist bewusstlos und ich weiß nicht wie ich ihn in unser Zimmer zurückbringen kann."  
Ron und Hermine schauten sich kurz an und nickten sich zu. Dann nahm Ron vosichtig Draco in seine Arme um ihn zu tragen.   
Gerade als er seine Hand nach dem blonden Jungen ausstreckte begann Najani in anzuzischen. Der Rotschopf schreckte zurück und schaute entsetzt auf die Boa.  
//Lasss ihn Najani. Er will unsss helfffen. Er bringt Draco nur aufff unssser Zzzimmer zzzurück.\\  
Die Boa schaute Harry kurz an und rollte sich dann auf Dracos Bauch zusammen.  
"Du kannst ihn jetzt hochnehmen. Najani wird nichts tun. Sie ist nur besorgt um Draco."  
Ron nickte kurz und startete einen zweiten versuch. Tatsächlich machte Najani nichts, sondern beäugelte ihn nur misstrauisch.  
Als Ron Draco auf dem Arm hatte half Hermine Harry aufzustehen und er stützte sich auf sie. Er zeigte ihnen den Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen legte Ron Draco vorsichtig auf sein Bett und Harry ließ sich neben seinem Geliebten in die Kissen fallen.   
Hermine kannte einige Heilzauber und versorgte die Wunden der beiden, kaum hatte sie geendet wachte Draco auch wieder auf.  
Als er sah, dass jemand über ihn gebeugt stand schrie er auf und suchte sofort Schutz in Harrys Armen.  
Hermine und Ron waren über Dracos Ausbruch genauso erschrocken wie Draco und waren einige Schritte zurückgewichen.   
"Darling. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind in Sichrheit. Hermine hat nur deine Wunden versorgt. Sie tut dir nichts. Shhh."  
Langsam begann er seinen Freund über den Kopf zu streicheln und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
Schließlich wagte Hermine einen kleinen Vorstoß:  
"Harry, was ist denn passiert?"  
Harry schaute nur kurz auf seinen Freund.   
#Sag es ihnen wenn du willst.#  
#Bist du dir auch ganz sicher mein Schatz?#  
Als Draco nickte begann Harry Ron und Hermine zu erzählen, was in dem Flur passiert war. Im Laufe der Geschihte wich jede Farbe aus Hermines Gesicht und Ron wurde immer roter vor Wut. Als Harry geendet hatte legte Ron los:  
"Oh Merlin. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte da sein sollen und dir helfen, aber nein. Ich Idiot mache lieber Malfoy vorwürfe. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Wie kann ich das nur jemals wieder gutmachen. Ich habe mich echt benommen wie ein Idiot, ich werde in zukunft versuchen dich besser zu verstehen. Kannst du mir nochmal verzeihen?"   
#Was denkst du Draco?#  
#Er meint es ernst, nimm die Entschuldigung an.#  
"Okay, aber bitte mach so was nie wieder. Ich habe schon genug Probleme wie es ist."  
"Kommt nie wieder vor. Ich verspreche es."  
Als Ron und Harry sich in den Arm nahmen mussten sowohl Hermine als auch Draco grinsen.   
"Scheint so als wäre alles wieder in Ordnung. Oder Granger?"  
Hermine konnte nur nicken, denn in diesem Moment traute sie ihrer Stimme nicht so ganz.   
Keiner der vier hatte gesehen, wie sich in der Zwischenzeit Najani auf dem Bett zusammengerollt hatte und die umstehenden misstrauisch beobachtete.  
//Massster. Wasss hat dasss zzzu bedeuten?\\  
//Oh. Dasss issst Ron. Wir sssind ebenfallsss befffreundet. Er war wütend aufff mich wegen der Bezzziehung mit Draco. Aber keine Sssorge, er hat sssich wieder beruhigt.\\  
//Sssag ihm dasss esss mich fffreut ihn kennenzzzulernen oder ssspricht er auch Parsssel?\\  
//Nein, aber ich sssagsss ihm.\\  
"Ron, Najani lässt dir ausrichten, sie freut sich dich kennengelernt zu haben."  
Ron nickte der Schlange zu und diese bewegte ihren Kopf, als würde sie die Geste erwidern. 

Ron und Hermine blieben noch eine Weile bei den beiden und sie beschlossen alle es Dumbledore nicht zu sagen, da dies sicherer wäre für alle beteiligten. Schließlich würde Lucius sofort erfahren was passiert war wenn das halbe Slytherinhaus suspendiert werden würde.

***

Ron und Hermine gingen erst spät wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm und Harry und Draco waren endlich allein. Als sie sich beide in die Kissen und aneinander kuschelten waren sie beide viel zu müde um noch irgendwie in irgendeiner Weise Sex haben zu wollen. Sie genossen einfach nur die Geborgenheit und wärme des anderen.  
#Wie geht es dir mein Schatz?# #Ging schon besser. Ich hatte wirklich Angst diese Verrückten würden mir irgendetwas antun. Wäre Najani nicht gewesen ... oh Merlin - ich möchte gar nicht daran denken.#  
#Ich auch nicht. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wieviel Angst ich um dich hatte.#  
#Doch, ich hatte mindestens genausoviel Schiss um dich. Wir sollten in Zukunft immer darauf achten das Najani in unserer Nähe ist wenn wir nicht in diesem Raum sind. Denkst du sie ist damit einverstanden?#  
#Ja, sie hat sowieso schon tausend Eide geschworen, dass sie uns nie wieder unbeobachtet lässt.#  
#Nie wieder?#  
Harry und Draco mussten beide grinsen.  
#Naja, ich denke sie wird sicherlich wissen, wann wir ein wenig Privatsphäre brauchen.#  
Die beiden küssten sich noch einmal innig und kuschelten sich dann enger aneinander. Beide schliefen sie auf der Stelle ein und ahnten nichts von den neuen Plänen der Slytherins, die in diesem Moment in deren Gemeinschaftsraum geschmiedet wurden.

***

Ufff. Das war dann wohl das längste Kapitel bisher. Ich weiß es ist ein wenig krass, hoffentlich hat es euch dennoch gefallen, ich habe mir einfach gedacht, dass sich die Slytherins nicht so einfach mit einigen Schlägen zufrieden geben werden.  
Sagt mir doch bitte was ihr davon haltet ich bin für Kritiken, Meinungen, Morddrohungen etc. immer offen.

Noch einmal ein ganz großes Danke an alle die mir bisher geschrieben haben. Ihr seid die Besten! Und natürlich ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine allerliebste Betaleserin aldi-sama.   
Lilie 


	9. Trouble ahead

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Alle Personen (bis auf Najani) sind Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie nicht erfunden (bis auf Najani) und verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen.

**WARNINGS:**  
slash (H/D pairing)

***  
**Kapitel 9:** Trouble ahead  
***

Als Draco und Harry sich bereits in ihrem gemütlichen Bett eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen, erwachte der Slytherin Turm wieder zu neuem Leben. Pansy hatte die Leitung der Sitzung übernommen:  
"Meine lieben Freunde. Offensichtlich hat sich unser Verbündeter Draco Malfoy gegen den dunklen und einzigen Lord gewendet. Ich frage euch - können wir das als dessen treue Anhänger geschehen lassen?"   
"NEIN!"  
"Sollen wir tatenlos mitansehen, wenn er seine Familie und uns verrät?"  
"NEIN!"  
"Können wir es zu lassen, dass er sich mit diesem Muggelliebhaber Dumbledore verbündet?"  
"NEIN!"  
"Denkt ihr, dass wir ihm helfen können?"   
"JA!"  
"Okay, dann möchte ich nun meinen Vorschlag sagen: Wir werden - als treue Anhänger des Dunklen - Lucius Malfoy darüber informieren, was sich sein Sohn hier in Hogwarts leistet. Hat jemand eine bessere Idee als diese vorzubringen?"  
Im Raum herrschte schweigen. Schließlich meldete sich Crabbe zu Wort:  
"Aber was soll das nützen, wenn Dracos Vater bescheid weiß. Es ist nicht so als würde Draco viel auf seinen Vater hören."  
Pansy grinste hämisch:  
"Das schon, aber vertraut mir - in diesem Falle wird Draco nichts anderes übrig bleiben als seinem Vater zu gehorchen. Ich weiß aus zuversichtlicher Quelle, das gerade der Lord selbst in Lucius' Heim gastiert. Denkt ihr, dass sein Vater eine solche Schmach auf sich sitzen lässt?"   
Im Raum erklang ein zustimmendes Gemurmel. Pansy stand es ins Gesicht geschrieben, das sie sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst war.  
"Gut, dann lasst uns nun einen Brief an Lucius verfassen."   
Sie stieg von dem Tisch herunter, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
Milicent reichte ihr sofort ein Stück Pergament und einen Füller. Pansy begann mit dem Schreiben und las dabei laut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,  
Ich fühle mich dazu gezwungen, ihnen darüber mitteilung zu machen, dass ihr Sohn Draco Malfoy, zur Missbiligung des gesamten Slytherinhauses, eine feste und scheinbar sexuelle Beziehung zu Harry Potter eingegangen ist.  
Ich schicke ihnen die Information mit dem vollsten Vertrauen darin, dass sie dieser unerfreulichen verbindung sofort ein ende setzten werden.  
Hochachtungsvoll   
Pansy Parkinson _

Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum klatschten begeistert Beifall. Pansy, deren Ego bald zu platzen schien, verbeugte sich stolz und schnappte sich ihre Eule, die bereits auf dem Tisch saß und begeistert darauf wartete Arbeit zu bekommen. Sie band der Eule den Brief an das Bein.  
"Bring dies so schnell wie möglich zu Lucius Malfoy - Malfoy Manor."  
Die Eule schien zu nicken und flog schließlich von dannen. Keiner der Slytherins schien dadurch gestört zu sein, das es bereits dämmerte.

***

Während Pansys Eule auf dem Weg zu Dracos Vater war, schlief dessen Sohn noch geborgen in den Armen von Harry. Dieser war schon vor einer guten halben Stunde aufgewacht und schaute nun seinem Freund beim schlafen zu, während er sich ein wenig mit Najani unterhielt:   
//Denkssst du - Massster - dasss die Ssslytherinsss euch nochmalsss angreifffen werden?\\  
//Ich weisss nicht Najani, aber ich hoffe esss nicht. Sssie hätten Draco ssschliessslich bereitsss diesssmal sssehr wehgetan, wasss machen sssie dann erssst wenn sssie richtig sssauer sssind?\\  
//Sssie haben recht Massster. Sssoll ich in Zzzukunffft immer in eurer und Massster Dracosss Nähe bleiben?\\  
//Aufff jeden Fffall, vvvor dir ssscheinen sssie Ressspekt zzzu haben.\\  
"Morgen mein Schatz!!!"  
Harry bleib fast das Herz stehen, als Draco ihn so plötzlich ansprach. Erholte sich aber schnell wieder und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu seinem Geliebten um.  
"Morgen, gut geschlafen?"  
"So gut wie lange nicht mehr. Wie spät ist es denn?"  
Harry schaute auf seine Armbanduhr  
"Erst sieben, wir haben noch Zeit für eine Dusche bevor wir zum Frühstück müssen."  
Draco grinste.  
"Na damm mal los."   
Er schnappte sich Harrys Hand und schleifte ihn ins Badezimmer. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, wie eine Eule vor ihrem Fenster vorbei in Richtung Malfoy Manor flog, und keiner der beiden wusste welch schwere Zeiten ihnen bevorstanden.

***

Nach einer kurzen Dusche und einem Blowjob für jeden der beiden, machten sich die beiden gemeinsam mit Najani auf zum Frühstück. Als sie die Halle betraten wurde es fast schlagartig still und den ganzen Weg zu ihrem Tisch verfolgten sie die bösen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler. Der einzige Grund warum niemand etwas unternahm war Najani, die es sich auf Harrys Schulter gemütlich gemacht hatte und versuchte so böse dreinzuschauen, wie sie nur konnte.  
An ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch saßen bereits Ron und Hermine.   
"Granger, Weasley"  
"Ron, Hermine"  
"Harry, Draco"  
"Harry, Malfoy"   
//Guten Morgen, meine Fffreunde!\\   
"Sie sagt auch guten Morgen"  
"MORGEN NAJANI"   
//Sssie grüßßßen beide zzzurück.\\  
Nach ihrer kurzen Begrüßungszeremonie setzten sich auch Draco und Harry an den Tisch und begannen sich an den Leckereien, welche ein Frühstück auf Hogwarts bot zu bedienen. Für Najani gab es ein schönes Stück Fleisch. Sie aßen alle schweigend.  
Zumindest schien es für alle so. Keiner ahnte, dass Harry und Draco sich angeregt unterhielten.  
#Wielange wollen die uns denn noch hassen, nur weil wir zusammen sind.#  
#Harry, da fragst du deffinitiv den falschen. Aber so wie ich die Slytherins kenne - LANGE#  
#Die Gryffindors werden sich schon bald wieder erholen. So nachtragend können die gar nicht sein. Hoffe ich.#  
#Was ist das? Gryffindor Optimismus?#  
#Was ist DAS? Slytherin Pessimismus?#  
#Ich antworte nicht auf Gegenfragen, Idiot.#  
#Ich antworte immer mit Gegenfragen, Dummkopf.#  
#Selber.  
#Fällt dir nichts besseres mehr ein#  
#You wish.#  
Beide mussten sie gleichzeitig loslachen und kassierten dafür einen Fragenden Blick von Hermine und Ron. Harry, der sich als erstes wieder von seinem Lachkrampf erholt hatte, erkärte Ron und Hermine, worüber sie sich gerade unterhalten hatten.  
Die beiden mussten auch grinsen und die steife Stimmung am Tisch wurde langsam aber sicher immer lockerer und fröhlicher.  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich alle auf den Weg in den Garten, in welchem sie ihren Samstag verbringen wollten. Immerhin konnten sie dort den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Schüler ausweichen.  
Najani blieb ihnen immer dicht auf den Fersen. 

***

In der Zwischenzeit war der Brief bei Lucius angekommen. Er saß in seinem Büro, ihm gegenüber saß Voldemort und hörte sich Lucius geschimpfe auf seinen Sohn an:  
"Wie kann er es wagen, den Namen der Malfoys so zu beschmutzen. Nicht nur, das er eine Schwuchtel ist, nein, er treibts auch noch mit Harry Potter."  
Dies rief nun endgültig Voldemorts Interesse auf den Plan:   
"Interessant, Harry Potter, hä? Das ist wirklich hervorragend."  
Lucius fiel im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kinnlade runter. Hatte der Lord soeben gesagt, das Dracos Liason mit Harry hevorragend war.   
"Mein Lord, ich verstehe nicht?"  
Voldemort musste laut auflachen.  
"Aber das ist doch ganz einfach. Nun haben wir die beste Möglichkeit Harry Potter zu uns zu locken oder ihn zumindest da zu verletzen, wo es wirklich weh tut. Draco ist eine perfekte Waffe für uns."  
Langsam ging Lucius ein Licht auf.   
"Meister, sie sind brilliant. Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen?"   
"Zu aller erst, müssen wir Draco hierherschaffen, denken sie, das sie das schaffen?"   
"Natürlich. Und wenn ich Imperius anwenden muss."  
Voldemort nickte zufrieden.  
"Heute Abend möchte ich ihn noch hier auf dem Anwesen haben."  
Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ das Büro. Lucius grinste zufrieden. Dieser Plan war sein Schlüssel zur Macht, wenn alles glatt laufen würde, hätte er das vollste Vertrauen seines Meisters und könnte mit ihm gemeinsam die Welt beherrschen.  
Zum erstem Mal in seinem Leben war er zufrieden mit seinem Sohn. 

***

**A/N:** Ich lasse den beiden wirklich keine ruhige Minute oder? WEnn ihr wissen wollt, wies weitergeht, müsst ihr weiterlesen.  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt so schnell wie möglich.

Noch mal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle die mir bisher gereviewt haben. Ihr seid die Besten und natürlich an meine treue Betaleserin aldi-sama. _*hdl*_ Lest bitte auch ihre Geschichten: "Der Austauschschüler", "Von Kiff, Schiff und Samba", "Once more again", "Our Heros", "Antarctica circumstances" und "Follow and Hide". Sie sind wirklich genial. 

_**Lilie**_


	10. Lucius

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind Eigentum von JKR, ich habe sie nicht erfunden und verdiene kein Geld damit. 

**WARNINGS:**  
SLASH

***  
**Kapitel 10**: Lucius   
***

Während sich Draco, Harry, Ron und Hermione einen schönen Samstagvormittag auf dem Qudditchfeld machten, hatte sich in Lucius Gehirn schon ein Plan gebildet, wie er Draco nach Hause locken konnte. Dazu musste er allerdings erst etwas erledigen. Er trat aus seinem Büro heraus in den Flur:   
"Narcissa! Komm doch bitte mal kurz in mein Büro!"  
Seine Frau war gerade in ihrem Zimmer und schmökerte in einem Buch. Sie wunderte sich nicht schlecht, als ihr Mann sie auf einmal zu sich rief. Dennoch, wusste sie besser, als ihn unnötig zu verärgern und machte sich daher auch gleich auf den Weg in sein Büro.  
Dort angekommen sah sie ihren Mann am Kamin sitzen und auf sie warten.  
"Du hast gerufen, Lucius?"  
"Ja, ich möchte das du für mich einen Brief schreibst. An Draco. Er muss auf der Stelle nach Hause kommen, der Lord verlangt nach ihm."  
Narcissa wurde blass, Sie hatte bereits ihren Mann an dieses Monster verloren und nun sollte auch noch ihr Sohn ihm zum Gefolgen werden. Das konnte Sie unter keinen Umständen geschehen lassen.  
"Ich werde dir dabei nicht helfen. Draco bleibt in Hogwarts, seine Bildung geht vor."  
Nun war Lucius an der Reihe blass zu werden. Allerdings nicht aus Furcht, sondern aus Wut. Wollte seine Frau ihm ernsthaft wiedersprechen?   
"Was heißt du willst das nicht geschehen lassen? Du hast zu gehorchen wenn ich dir etwas sage."  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine Frau. Narcissa ließ einen lauten Schrei verlauten.  
_"Imperius!"_  
Narcissa verstummte und stand ihrem Mann gegenüber. Diese grinste nur zufrieden.  
"Narcissa, gehe zu meinem Schreibtisch. Setze dich auf meinen Stuhl und nehme dir Kiel und Pergament. Nun beginn zu schreiben"  
Lucius begann zu diktieren und Narcissa schrieb alles brav mit.  
Zufrieden lächelnd nahm Lucius seiner Frau das Pergament weg und rollte es zusammen. Er warf etwas Flohpulver in den kamin und stand in die Flammen.  
"Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro."

***

In der Zwischenzeit war es Mittag geworden und alle Schüler saßen gemütlich beim Mittagessen und ließen es sich schmecken. Auch unsere vier Helden hatten es sich mit Najani an ihrem Tisch gemütlich gemacht und futterten.  
Plötzlich betrat Snape - blass wie nie zuvor - die große Halle und trat an den Tisch heran.  
"Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Vater ist hier und ich soll sie auf der Stelle in das Büro des Direktors bringen."  
Draco erbleichte. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Er nickte und Stand auf.  
#Harry, komm bitte mit. Ich stehe das nicht alleine durch.#  
Harry erhop sich ebenfalls und verließ dicht hinter Snape und Draco den Saal. Najani folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.  
//Massster, wasss hat dasss zzzu bedeuten? Wo gehen wir hin?\\  
//Dracosss VVVater hat sssich in der Ssschule eingefffunden und will mit Draco sssprechen. Dasss issst überhaupt nicht gut. Du kennssst ihn ja auch.\\  
//Ssshit, ich kann Luccciusss nicht aussstehen. Er hat Massster Draco immer ssschlecht und ressspektlosss behandelt. Außßßerdem hat er Kontakt zzzu einem bösssen Wesssen mit einer Ssschlange.\\  
//VVVoldemort???\\  
//Ich weißßß nicht.\\  
Weiter kamen sie nicht mit ihrer Unterhaltung, da sie inzwischen vor dem Golem standen. Snape sagte das Passwort und die drei stiegen auf die Treppe, welche sie nach oben trug. Harry griff nach Dracos Hand und dieser nahm sie dankbar an.   
#Keine Sorge, mein Drache, das schaffen wir schon.#  
#Du kennst meinen Vater nicht. Ich ahne schlimmes#  
Die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro schwang auf und sie traten alle bei. Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute sehr ernst drein. Lucius dagegen sah aus, als wäre Weihnachten. Dumbledore deutete Harry und Draco an Platz zu nehmen. Sie setzten sich auf die zwei freien Stühle, ihre Hände immer noch fest verschlossen.  
Lucius sprang sofort an Dracos Seite und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand:

"Es tut mir wirklich leid DRaco, ich habe versucht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu hart für dich, aber du kennst sie ja, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, kann man sie schwer vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Draco nahm den Biref und las ihn. Harry hörte über das Feuer mit:

_Mein liebster Draco,  
ich weiß, dass es mittem im Schuljahr ist und das ich dies nicht gerne tue. Aber ich möchte, das du mit deinem Vater nach Hause kommst um noch nächste Woche nach Baeuxbatons zu wechseln.  
Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das du auf Hogwarts attackiert wurdest und ich halte diese schule demnach nicht mehr für den idealen Platz für dich.  
Ich hoffe du verstehst meinem Standpunkt.  
Alles Liebe  
Deine Mutter_

Als er geendet hatte schaute er seinen Vater hasserfüllt an. Seine Mutter würde so etwas nie machen. Er musste sie gezwungen haben, das zu schreiben. Er hatte allerdings keine Möglichkeit dies Harry mitzuteilen. Dumbledore hatte bereits angefangen zu sprechen.  
"...so muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass ich dich nicht gegen den Willen deines Vaters und deiner Mutter hierbehalten kann. Ich bitte dich also, dich auf die Abreise vorzubereiten. Du verlässt die Schule noch heute Nachmittag. Ich wünsche dir alles gute für deine Zukunft und hoffe bald wieder etwas von dir zur hören."  
Man konnte in Dumbledores Stimme hören, wie er am liebsten das Gegenteil gesagt hätte. Harry war inzwischen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so macht- und hilflos gefühlt.  
Draco nickte nur Stumm. Dann stand er auf und sagte an seinen Vater gewand:  
"Warte auf mich in der Eingangshalle, ich hole nur meinen Koffer."  
#Komm Harry, ich muss noch mit dir reden.#

***

Den Weg auf ihr Zimmer legten sie in Schweigen zurück. Keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Dennoch hatten sie beide verschiedene Gründe für ihr Schweigen. Draco hatte schlicht und einfach keine Ahnung, wie er seinen Verdacht Harry mitteilen sollte und Harry war viel zu entsetzt, das man ihm Draco entreißen wollte.  
Sie kamen vor dem Bild mit Armor an und sagten beide gleichzeitig das Passwort. Amor schwang auf die Seite und machte ihnen den Weg frei. Sie traten ein.  
Kaum hatte sich die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen, geschah etwas, was sich Harry vor ungefähr zwei Wochen nie hätte träumen lassen. Draco begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und sank auf die Knie.  
"Meine Güte Draco, was ist denn los."  
Harry hatte sich neben Draco auf den Boden niedergelassen und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihn über seine blonden Haare. Nach einigen Minuten fasste sich Draco wieder:  
"Harry, dieser Brief ist nie und nimmer von meiner Mutter. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken. Meine Mum würde mich nie von dieser Schule nehmen, da sie weiß, dass es der einzige Ort der Welt ist, an welchem ich vor Du-weißt-schon-wer sicher bin. Mein Vater muss irgendetwas im Schilde führen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du einer der Gründe bist, warum ich diese Schule verlassen soll.  
Hör mir zu: Du-weißt-schon-wer lebt derzeit bei meinem Vater und wenn ich jetzt zurück gehe, werde ich gezwungen ein Todesser zu werden. Wir müssen vor ihm fliehen und Hilfe suchen."  
Harry war blass geworden. Er musste erst einmal einen Weg finden, diese Informationen zu verdauen. Sicher, er wusste das Lucius ein Todesser war, aber seinen eigenen Sohn so auszuliefern - das hätte er nicht mal Lucius zugetraut. Schnell begann er zu überlegen, was er machen könnte. Wo konnten sie nur hin. Sie mussten soweit wie nur möglich weg von Hogwarts, wo sie niemand finden konnte. Aber wohin?   
"Black!"  
Draco schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
"Bitte?"  
"Mein Pate ist Sirius Black. Er ist untergetaucht, bis sie Wurmschwanz gefangen haben, den wahren Mörder meiner Eltern. Wir können zu ihm gehen und von dort aus Dumbledores Hilfe anfordern."  
Einige Falten hatten sich auf Dracos Stirn gebildet. Er dachte nach.  
"Weißt du, wo er sich aufhält?"  
"Hedwig weiß es, sie muss uns nur leiten."  
"Okay, es ist eins unsicherer Plan, aber der einzige den wir haben. Lass uns gehen."  
Harry ging an seine Truhe und fischte seinen Tarnumhang heraus. Er schwang ihn sich und Draco über und schnappte sich seinen Besen.  
Auf Zehenspitzen kletterten sie in die Eulerei hinauf und suchten Hedwig. Diese döste gemütlich auf einen der Fenstersimse und erschrak nicht schlecht, als Harry sie aufweckte.   
"Hedwig. Wir müssen fliehen. Zeig uns bitte den Weg zu Black."  
Hedwig uhuhte laut und aufgebracht, flog jedoch los. Sie folgten ihr auf Harrys Besen. 

***


	11. Home sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind rechtliches Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie weder erfunden, noch verdiene ich Geld mit ihnen. 

**WARNUNG**  
slash (m/m), wer ein Problem mit Homosexuellen Inhalten hat, sollte diese Geschichte also besser nicht lesen.

***  
**Kapitel 11:** Home sweet Home  
***

Hedwig leitete Harry und Draco zuverlässig den Weg. Sie flog immer ungefähr hundert Meter vor ihnen. Die Beiden hatten sich unter Harrys Tarnumhang versteckt und Najani hatte sich um Dracos Schulter gewickelt und schob Panik. Schlangen sind eben nicht für Höhenflüge geschaffen:  
//Massster Harry, wann sssind wir endlich da?\\  
//Immer mit der Ruhe Najani, ich weißßß esss auch nicht. Ich habe Black bisssher nie besssucht.\\  
//Ohhh!!\\  
Harry musste schmunzeln, Najani war zwar alles andere als ein Feigling, aber für längere Strecken auf einen Besen war sie garantiert nicht geeignet. Im Gegenteil - er hatte nie jemanden so viel jammern hören.

***

Nach ungefähr zehn Stunden flogen sie über eine schöne Insel im Meer und dort war es auch, wo hedwig den Landeanflug antrat. Sie landeten alle auf dem Dach einer kleinen Hütte. Weder Draco noch Harry waren anfangs in der Lage auf beiden Beinen zu stehen. Ihnen tat von der langen Reise jede Faser ihrer Körper weh:  
"Meine Güte Harry, Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich mal so glücklich sein würde von einem Besen abzusteigen."  
"Das kannst du laut sagen. Nun lass uns mal schauen ob Sirius da ist. Ich hoffe er ist in der Zwischenzeit nicht wieder umgezogen."  
Sie kletterten von dem Dach herunter - inzwischen hatten sie den Tarnumhang abgelegt - auf einen kleinen Balkon. Da die Balkontür fest verschlossen war, riefen sie nach Black: "Sirius, bist du da???"  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie eine Bewegung in dem kleinen Zimmer warnahmen. Dann schließlich trat Sirius aus dem Schatten hervor - er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Da es dunkel war, konnte er ihre Gesichter noch nicht erkennen:  
"Wer ist da? Ich warne euch: Ich bin bewaffnet!"  
"Sirius warte: Ich bin es - Harry!"  
"Harry?"  
Sirius knipste das Licht in dem kleinen Zimmer an und staunte nicht schlecht, als er tatsächlich seinen Neffen vor sich auf dem Balkon stehen sah.   
In schnellen Schritten durchquerte er das Zimmer und machte die Balkontür auf. Harry flog ihm sofort um den Hals.  
"Nana mein Junge. Du bist wirklich der letzt mit dem ich gerechnet hätte. Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her - und wer ist dein Freund da? Naja - kommt doch erst mal rein. Ihr müsst ja halb verhungert sein. War es eine lange Reise? Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Macht es euch doch gemütlich. Wollt ihr was trinken? Essen? Nein? Ich habe noch was vom Mittagessen übrig. Sicher?...."  
Weder Draco noch Harry konnten irgendetwas antworten. Sie waren zu geschockt über die Masse der Fragenflut, die über sie hereingebrochen war. Schließlich merkte dies auch Sirius und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. Er schien auf die Antworten auf seine Fragen zu warten. Harry und Draco schauten sich kurz an und Harry begann mit den antworten:  
"Wir sind aus Hogwarts abgehauen. Das hier ist übrigens Draco Malfoy - mein fester Freund. Wir sind vor seinem Vater geflohen, der ihn unter dem Vorwand ihn nach Beauxbatons zu schicken von der Schule holen wollte. Wahrscheinlicher ist aber, das sein Vater ihn zu sich nach Hause holen wollte um mich irgendwie nach Malfoy Manor zu locken und mich Voldemort auszuliefern. Da wir keinen Plan hatten wie wir das verhindern können haben wir beschlossen zu fliehen und hierher zu kommen.  
_Harry holte kurz Luft und dachte nach, dann legte er wieder los:_  
Außerdem hätten wir beiden gar nicht getrennt werden können, da das St. Elmos Fire in uns brennt. Du weißt wahrscheinlich, das ich früher oder später Draco gefolgt wäre, das wäre dann zwar mein sicherer Tod gewesen, aber ich hätte es dennoch gemacht."  
Sirius war inzwischen nachdenklich geworden. Er wusste nur zu gut was das St. Elmos Fire für die betroffenen bedeutete, hatte er es doch selbst schon erlebt. Nach einer Weile nickte er verständnisvoll und reichte Draco die Hand:  
"Dann möchte ich dich mal ganz herzlich in unserer Familie begrüßen - auch wenn du ein Malfoy bist."  
Bei der Erwähnung seines zweiten Namens zuckte Malfoy zusammen.  
"Das ist das Problem. Ich bin ein Malfoy und ich sehe keinen Weg mich von dem zu trennen, früher oder später wird mein Vater mich finden - und dann..."  
Sowohl Harry als auch Draco durchfuhr ein Schaudern. Sie wussten beide was dann passieren würde: Draco wäre gezwungen ein Todesser zu werden und Voldemorts A**** zu küssen! Harry wäre so gut wie Tod  
Sirius dachte eine Weile nach und rieb sich sein Kinn. Dann sprang er ganz plötzlich auf und rief:  
"Das ist es!"  
Harry und Draco schauten ihn erstaunt an.  
"Was ist es?" "Nun es gibt laut Zaubergesetz eine Möglichkeit, das Draco sich der Erziehungsgewalt seines Vaters entziehen könnte. Aber das wäre ein großer Schritt den ihr machen müsstet."   
Harry und Draco schauten sich kurz an und nickten. Wie im Chor antworteten sie:  
"Wir sind zu allem bereit!"  
"Nun ja. Das einzige was ihr machen müsstet wäre..."

***

**A/N:**Hehe, Cliffhanger! Wenn ihr wissen wollt was Harry und Draco tun müssen um zusammenzubleiben, müsst ihr auf das 12te Kapitel warten. Ich werde euch noch ein Weilchen auf die Folter spannen.

**_Lilie_**


	12. Der letzte Ausweg

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören JKR. Ich habe mir sie nur ausgeliehen und verdiene selbstverständlich kein Geld mit diesem Schrott.

**WARNING:**  
SLASH! (m/m) Not your cup of tea - then please leave!!!

***  
**Kapitel 12:** Der letzte Ausweg  
***

"Nun ja. Das einzige was ihr machen müsstet wäre..."  
"Was. Sag es uns. Nach den letzten paar Tagen kann uns sowieso nichts mehr schocken, oder Draco?"  
"Ich wag es zu bezweifeln"  
"Also gut. Ich glaube trotzdem nicht was ich euch jetzt sage. Ihr hättet die Möglichkeit zu heiraten. Ein Zauberer ist nach der Eheschließung offiziell volljährig. Dein Vater hätte dir also nichts mehr zu sagen, wenn du Harry heiraten würdest."  
Eine Weile war es still in dem Raum. Nach einigen Minuten fand jedoch Draco seine Sprache wieder:  
"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich brauche schließlich die Einwilligung eines Erziehungsberechtigten. Mein Vater würde sich eher die Hand abhacken als mir die Erlaubnis zu geben Harry zu heiraten."  
Sirius dachte kurz nach:  
"Eben nicht. Du brauchst nicht die Unterschrift deiner Eltern, sondern nur eines Erziehungsberechtigten. Dazu zählt auch dein Pate. Du hast doch sicher einen Paten."  
Draco nickte und blickte zu Boden.  
"Wen?"  
"Severus Snape"  
Harry stöhnte auf.  
"Der wird nie ja sagen. Der hasst mich noch mehr als Lucius."  
Erneut schien es so, als wäre Sirius tief in Gedanken versunken. Sollte er seinem Neffen die Geschichte erzählen, oder nicht? Er beschloss es nicht zu tun und beschränkte sich darauf:  
"Er wird ja sagen. Vertraut mir einfach."  
"können wir das kurz alleine besprechen?"  
Sirius nickte nur und ging in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Den konnte er jetzt mehr als nur gut vertragen. Hatte er wirklich das richtige getan? Er konnte nur hoffen.

In der Zwischenzeit im Wohnzimmer:  
"Und Schatz. Was denkst du?"  
"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir haben und wir sollten es wahrscheinlich tun. Ich bin einverstanden wenn du es bist."  
Harry schaute Draco tief in die Augen und lächelte. Er war sich hundertprzentig sicher, das dies der Mensch war, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. Ob sie jetzt gleich oder etwas später heirateten war doch eigentlich egal, oder?  
Er raffte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging vor Draco in die Knie:  
"Draco Malfoy. Ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen und möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Möchtest du mich, Harry Potter, zu deinem Ehemann nehmen und mich heiraten?"  
Draco standen die Tränen in den Augen, das war mit Abstand das Schönste, was man ihm je gesagt hatte.  
"Ja, natürlich möchte ich dich heiraten. Ich liebe dich."  
Kaum hatte Draco seinen Satz beendet wurde das Licht in dem Raum heller und zwischen ihnen tauchten wie aus dem nichts zwei silberne Ringe auf. Der eine - für Draco war mit einem Grünen Stein verziert, der für Harry mit einem grauen. Wie von Geisterhand gelenkt schwebten die Ringe auf ihren jeweiligen Besitzer zu und steckten sich von selbst an die Hand ihres Besitzers. Beide lachten sie sich an und nahmen sich in die Arme. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und versanken schließlich in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Keiner der beiden bemerkte Sirius der überglücklich in der Tür stand und lächeln musste. Nur zu bekannt war ihm die Situation der beiden und er freute sich für sie.  
"Ich will euch ja nicht stören. Aber die Zeit läuft uns davon. Wir sollten auf der Stelle Dumbledore einen Brief schreiben."  
Harry und Draco lösten sich voneinander und nickten. Sirius hatte Recht. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Harry stand auf und nahm sich ein Stück Pergament, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Sirius gab ihn seine Feder und Harry begann zu schreiben:

_Sehr geehrter Dumbledore,  
wie sie bereits sicher wissen, sind ich und Draco vor Lucius geflohen. Wir haben den Verdacht, das er Draco nur von der Schule nehmen will um mich nach Malfoy Manor locken zu können. Aus sicheren Quellen wissen, wir das dort gerade Voldemort gastiert.  
Im moment befinden wir uns im Haus meines Patenonkels und wir haben von ihm erfahren, das es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gibt Lucius zu entkommen.  
Hiermit wollen wir bekannt geben, das wir uns verlobt haben und so schnell wie möglich heiraten wollen. Könnten sie bitte alles für uns arrangieren und Prof. Snape dazu bringen einzuwilligen. SB hat bereits seine Einwilligung gegeben.  
Schicken sie uns bitte eine Eule, wenn alles für die Zeremonie vorbereitet ist. Wir werden dann mit Flohpulver nach Hogwarts reisen.  
Vielen Dank im voraus  
**Harry & Draco Potter**_

Sie schickten den Brief auf der Stelle mit Hedwig zurück nach Hogwarts. Dann machten sie sich alle auf ins Bett.

***

_Einige Stunden später - Dumbledores Büro_  
"Severus, ich verstehe ja das sie sich Sorgen um ihren Patensohn machen, aber momentan können wir nichts anderes tun als zu warten. Ich bin mir sicher, das er und Harry nichts unüberlegtes tun werden. Aber du musst ihre Situation doch eigentlich noch am Besten verstehen können."  
"Das schon Professor..."  
Weiter kam Snape nicht, denn just in diesem Moment klopfte eine schöne weiße Eule an das Zimmerfenster.  
"Sehen sie, da ist auch schon eine Nachricht von den Beiden. ICh sagte soch, das sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Mal sehen was sie uns zu sagen haben."  
Mit diesem Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und eilte zu dem Fenster, er nahm Hedwig den Brief ab und öffnete ihn hastig. Schließlich las er ihn laut vor.  
Als er geendet hatte war von Snape nicht viel mehr übrig als ein Haufen Elend, das in seinem Stuhl saß und in die Leere starrte. Das hatte den Guten umgehauen.  
"Nun Severus, wie denken sie darüber. Es ist wahrscheinlich dir einzige Möglichkeit die wir haben. Ansonsten verlieren wir beide."  
Severus nickte nur und sagte nach einer Weile:  
"Sie haben Recht. Ich bin einverstanden."  
Dumbledores Augen leuchteten auf. Seine Liebe für Hochzeiten war allerseits bekannt, er hatte schon insgeheim den Beschluss gefasst, dass dies die schönste Hochzeit werden sollte, die die Zauberwelt je gesehen hatte.  
"Fantastisch, dann lass uns gleich mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen. Ich liebe Hochzeiten."

***

Etwa eine Stunde später war in Hogwarts die Hölle los. Die Hauselfen gaben sich alle Mühe mit dem Essen und den Dekorationen. Auf dem Quidditchfeld wurde in windeseile alles für die Zeremonie aufgebaut. Die Tische aus der großen Halle wanderten auch vor das Schloss und in der Küche wurde gekocht und gebacken, dass das ganze schloss in guten Duft getaucht wurde. Eule um Eule verließ das Schoss um Einladungen zu verschicken und Dumbledore hatte inzwischen die Trauzeugen ausgesucht. Ron würde für Harry und Hermine für Draco als Trauzeuge agieren. Zu Dumbledores großer Überraschung sagten die Beiden selbstverständlich auf der Stelle zu.   
Beim Mittagessen ließ Dumbledore dann die Katze aus dem Sack. Die Reaktionen der Schülerschaft waren gespalten. Einige der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hatten sich inzwischen mit der Situation abgefunden und obwohl sie über diese Überraschung etwas geschockt waren freuten sie sich dennoch für Harry und Draco. Anders die Slytherins, die alles andere als begeistert waren, schließlich war ihr "ach-so-toller-Plan" Draco eins auszuwischen danegengegangen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg ihren Eltern zu schreiben, was allerdings nicht ging, da alle Eulen unterwegs waren Einladungen zu verschicken.  
Lucius der am Abend zuvor das Schloss verlassen hatte um nach seinem Sohn zu suchen, tappte im dunkeln, ebenso Lord Voldemort.

***

In der Zwischenzeit war auch zu Hause bei Sirius die Hölle losgebrochen. Harry und Draco wurden gerade von einem Schneider eingekleidet, der von Dumbledore geschickt wurde. Sie beide würden nachtschwarze Umhänge tragen aus reinem Samt und der Juwelier der da war, zeigte ihn einen Ring nach dem anderen. Keiner der beiden konnten sich anfangs entscheiden. Dann zeigte der Juwelier seinen letzten Ring und die beiden waren begeistert:  
Er war Gold und stellte einen Drachen und einen Phoenix dar, die sich an den "Nasen" berühren.  
"Draco, er ist perfekt. Lass uns diesen nehmen. Okay?"  
"Ja, obwohl ein Löwe vielleicht besser passen würde."  
Harry lächelte Draco geheimnisvoll and und verwandelte sich vor dessen Augen in einen wunderschönen Phoenix.  
Draco fand seine Sprache erst wieder als, Harry sich zurückverwandelt hatte:  
"Whoa, du bist ein Animagi. Das wusste ich bisher noch gar nicht."  
"Eigentlich soll es auch niemand wissen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit die ich habe, heil aus dem Krieg hinauszukommen. Sag es bitte keinem weiter, okay?"  
"Klar doch."  
In der Zwischenzeit war der Schneider mit seiner Arbeit fertig und Harry und Draco betrachteten sich zufrieden im Spiegel.  
"Mann, sehen wir gut aus."  
"Ja, da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht."  
Nun konnten sie nur noch auf Nachricht aus Hogwarts warten. Sie setzten sich eng aneinandergekuschelt auf ein Sofa und Najani rollte sich auf Harry Schoß zusammen:  
//Massster Harry. Wasss hat dasss hier allesss zzzu bedeuten?\\  
//Oh weh, wir haben gar nicht mehr daran gedacht dir bessscheid zzzu sssagen. Esss tut unsss aufffrichtig leid. Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefffunden, dasss ich und Draco zzzusssamenbleiben können. Wir werden noch heute Abend heiraten. Dessshalb sssind wir auch beide ssso aufffgeregt.\\  
//Wiessso issst diesss eine Möglichkeit vor Luccciusss zu fffliehen?\\  
//Weil er dann nicht mehr über ssseinen Sssohn vvverfffügen darfff.\\  
//Dasss issst gut. Draco hat esss besssssser bei ihnen Massster Harry. Luccciusss issst ein ssschlechter Mann.\\  
Draco schaute Harry fragend an und Harry erkläre ihm, was er gerade mit Najani gesprochen hatte. Dann saßen sie wieder schweigend da und warteten auf Nachricht.  
Nach etwa zwei Stunden kam diese auch. Hedwig brachte das Langersehnte Schriftstück:

_Liebes Brautpaar,   
hier sind alle vorbereitungen getroffen. Wir erwarten euch in meinem Büro.  
Beste Wünsche,  
Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, Prof. McGonagall, H. Granger, R. Weasly_

"Okay, dann lass uns aufbrechen."  
Harry und Draco standen auf und riefen Sirius. Dieser hatte sich auch für diesen besonderen Anlass in Schale geworfen. Sie traten alle vor den Kamin.  
Harry war der erste der in die Flammen stieg. Nach ihm gingen erst Draco und dann Sirius. Bereits drei Minuten später waren sie alle in Dumbledores Büro versammelt.  
Dort tranken sie alle noch ein Glas Sekt und besprachen die letzten wichtigkeiten, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zum Qudditchfeld machten. Wo bereits die ganze schule auf den Beginn der Zeremonier warteten. Bis auf die Slytherins waren alle Schüler anwesend, außerdem entdeckte Harry noch einige ehemalige Lehrer und Schüler, Hr. und Fr. Weasley und sogar einige Leute vom Zauberministerium und der Presse waren gekommen. Allen voran - wer auch sonst - Rita Skeeter.

***

**A/N:** Die Zeremonie gibts im nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen? Schreibt mir eure ANregungen, Meinungen und natürlich auch Kritiken.

**_Lilie_**


	13. Wedding Day

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören toao JKR, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte *heul*  
Die Geschehnisse dieser Geschichte sind frei erfunden. Ähnlichkeit mit tatsächlich passierten ist ungewollt.

**WARNINGS:**  
Slash (H/D pairing). Wenn ihr ein Problem damit haben solltet, lest diese Geschichte bitte nicht.

***   
**Kapitel 13:**Wedding Day  
***

Harry schluckte noch einmal, er schaute zu Draco, der genauso nervös zu sein schien wie Harry. Sie nickten sich zu und Draco lief als erstes durch den Gang auf den Altar zu, dort stand auch schon Hermine, welche ihn in die Arme nahm und noch einige aufmunterte Worte sprach.  
Am anderen Ende des Quidditchfeldes stand Harry, der langsam aber sicher sein gesamtes Nervenkostüm verlor. Er hatte zwar gewusst, das er nervös sein würde, aber so schlimm hatte er es sich dann doch nicht vorgestellt. Ron, der die Nervosität seines besten Freundes bemerkte stellte sich neben ihn:  
"Na, Nervös? Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken deshalb. Das schafft ihr beide schon, ihr seid schließlich das neue Traumpaar der magischen Welt. Außerdem hast du den besten Trauzeugen den die Welt je gesehen hat."  
Harry musste grinsen, wahrscheinlich hatte Ron - wie immer - Recht. Er machte sich einfach zu viele unnötige Sorgen.  
In diesem Moment begann die Musik zu spielen und Harry lief auch auf den Altar zu. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. Die Presse schoß ein Foto nach dem nächsten und in der Zwischenzeit waren auch schon einige Mädels in Tränen ausgebrochen.  
Am Altar angekommen stellte er sich neben Draco und nahm dessen Hand, Ron blieb direkt hinter ihm stehen. Harry und Draco hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass Prof. Dumbledore die Zeremonie vollziehen sollte. Dieser stand nun mit einem freudigen Lächeln vor seinen beiden Schützlingen:  
"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy miteinander zu vermählen.   
Bereits vor ungefähr siebzehn Jahren bin ich schon einmal hier gestanden um ein glückliches Brautpaar meinen Segen zu verleihen. Damals waren es James Potter und Lily Evans. Die beiden sind uns allen noch in bester Erinnerung und wir hoffen, das sie heute auch unter den Anwesenden sind um mit uns dieses schöne Ereignis zu feiern.  
Ich wünsche euch, mein liebes Brautpaar, genau das gleiche, was ich vor siebzehn Jahren Harrys Eltern gewunschen habe:  
Mögt ihr zusammen bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich und zufrieden sein, denkt immer daran, egal was passiert, ihr habt einander und seid nie allein. Zusammen werdet ihr jedem Unwetter trotzen und gemeinsam gute und schlechte Zeiten durchleben, möge das Band eurer Liebe auch in diesen Zeiten nie reißen."  
Dumbledore lächelte das Brautpaar mit leuchteten Augen an und sagte dann an die versammelte Menge gewandt:  
"Wenn es unter den Anwesenden irgendjemand gibt, der einen Einwand gegen diese Bindung hat, dann möge er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen..."  
Die Anwesenden schauten sich neugierig um und tatsächlich schien es so, als würden einige Schülerinnen etwas sagen wollen, sie wurden doch von ihren Mitschülern daran gehindert. Harry und Draco mussten sich angrinsen.  
#Scheint so, als hätten sich die lieben Mitschüler endlich damit abgefunden, das wir zusammen gehören.#  
#Das, oder die Slytherins sind nicht anwesend#  
#Du hast wohl recht, die zweite Möglichkeit ist wahrscheinlicher#  
Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und fuhr fort:  
"Dann möchte ich das Brautppaar nun bitten ihre Schwüre abzugeben."  
Draco räusperte sich und sprach als erstes:  
_"Ich Draco Malfoy möchte dich Harry Potter heute zu meinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, Ich schwöre, dass ich dich immer lieben werde, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, das ich immer an deiner Seite stehen werde und jeden Kampf, der dir noch bevorstehen wird mit dir gemeinsam kämpfen werde. Ich liebe dich."_  
Harry war deutlich gerührt und daher musste er erst einige Sekunden warten, bis er seinen eigenen Schwur sagen konnte:  
_"Ich Harry Potter möchte dich Draco Malfoy heute zu meinen angetrauten Ehemann nehmen. Ich schwöre das ich dich immer lieben und zu dir stehen werde, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, das ich dich immer beschützen werde, auf das wir gemeinsam jeden Kampf, der uns noch bevorsteht sicher überleben werden. Ich liebe dich."_  
Nun war Dumbledore an der Reihe sich erst mal wieder zu fassen, man konnte gut sehen, wie gerührt er wegen der Schwüre der Beiden war. Ihm lief sogar eine einzelne Träne über die Wange, als er ein rotes Band aus Samt nahm und es um die ineinander verschlungenen Hände des Paares schlang.  
"Hiermit erkläre ich euch für verheiratet. Ab heute seid ihr Mann und Mann. Gratuliere. Draco, du darfst deinen Bräutigam jetzt küssen."  
Draco beugte sich leicht vor und küsste Harry auf den Mund, dieser erwiederte den Kuss und so standen sie vor der versammelten Schülerschaft in einen tiefen und ehrliche Kuss versunken, während die Fotografen ein Foto nach dem anderen schossen. Das Brautpaar bekam davon allerdings nicht viel mit, sie waren viel zu versunken in ihren Kuss.  
#Ich liebe dich Harry Potter#  
#Ich liebe dich auch Draco Potter-Malfoy#

An diesem Abend wurde noch bis in die späte Nacht gegessen, getrunken, getanzt und gefeiert. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und Dumbledore hatte zur Feier des Tages sogar erlaubt, das Butterbier (natürlich AF) getrunken werden durfte. Den ganzen Abend kamen Leute zu Harry und Draco und gratulierten ihnen. Selbstverständlich wurden sie auch interviewt, besonders die Fragen von Rita waren mehr als nur dreist:  
"Harry, finden sie es nicht unehrenhaft den Sohn eines Todessers zu heiraten?"  
"Draco, was sagt ihr Vater zu dieser Verbindung?"  
"Harry, heißt das, dass sie sich DWSW anschließen werden?"  
...  
Irgendwann wurde es Harry und Draco zu blöd:  
"Rita, es war wie immer nett mit ihnen zu plaudern, aber in Zukunft, denken sie sich bitte bessere Fragen für uns aus."  
Draco war sichtlich überascht darüber, wie Harry mit der Pressefrau redete und konnte ein kleines bisschen Stolz in seiner Stimme aber nicht verbergen:  
"Sie entschuldigen uns, wir beide wollen noch ein wenig feiern. Suchen sie sich jemand anderen den sie belästigen können."  
Mit diesen Worten drehten sich die beiden um und mischten sich wieder unter ihre Gäste. Von allen Seiten wurde gejubelt und gratulliert. Dumbledore war ganz in seinem Element, sogar Snape schien sich pudelwohl zu fühlen und tanzte ein oder zweimal mit McGonagall.

***

Alles in allem war es ein gelungenes Fest und es war bereits spät, als sich alle in ihre Zimmer zurückzogen. Zum Schluss blieben nur noch Black und Snape übrig. Sie hatten es sich an einem der Tische bequem gemmacht. Anfangs herrschte peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen. Schließlich ergriff Snape das Wort:  
"Da fühlt man sich richtig an die guten alten Zeiten erinnert. Findest du nicht auch?"  
"Ja, wir hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen. Fühlst du es manchmal noch?"  
"Was? Das Feuer? Ich fühle es jeden Tag, jede Minute und jede Sekunde. Du?"  
"Ja, mir geht es genauso. Es ist schade wie es damals gelaufen ist. Hoffentlich erwartet Harry ein besseres Schicksal."  
"Denkst du, das alles noch einmal so wird, wie es einmal war - bevor ich das dunkle Mal empfangen habe?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht - aber wie heißt es so schön: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."  
Snape nickte nur. Danach redeten sie noch stundenlang über die Vergangenheit. Was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, wie sie noch zusammenwaren und natürlich auch über die Doppelhochzeit.

***

**A/N:** Okay, das war nicht sehr spannend, ich verspreche jedoch, das die nächsten Kapitel wieder etwas spannender werden.  
Anregungen, Kritik und so weiter sind natürlich herzlichst willkommen  
Findet ihr mich auch so schnulzig, wie ich mich nach diesem Kapitel fühle?

**_Lilie_**


	14. Viel Sex und ein Plan

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Okay, wie immer - auch wenn ihr längst wisst was ich euch sagen will und ich es wirklich hasse das zuzugeben: Alle Personen in dieser Geschichte gehören der ehrenhaften JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen.  
Des weiteren ist diese Geschichte frei Erfunden und basiert **nicht** auf der Realität.

**WARNINGS:**  
SLASH (Harry/Draco pairing) Wer auch immer damit ein Problem haben sollte, sollte nun den "Zurück"-Buttom an seinem Explorer tatigen. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen.

**INFO:**  
"..." = gesprochen  
#...# = Unterhaltung über das StEF  
//...\\ = Parsel  
(...) = Meine Kommentare

***  
**Kapitel 14:** Viel Sex und ein Plan  
***

Während Sirius und Severus noch gemeinsam in Erinnerungen schwelgten, hatten es sich Harry und Draco bereits in ihrem Bett bequem gemacht. Sie lagen sich gegenüber und redeten gemeinsam noch ein wenig über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage:  
#Irgendwie schon komisch wie alles gekommen ist. Vor knapp einer Woche haben wir kaum miteinander geredet und nun sind wir verheiratet.#  
#Bereust du es?#  
Draco dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.  
#Nein, wieso?#  
#Gut - für dich!!!#  
#Wieso nur für mich, was würdest du tun wenn ich es bereuen würde?#  
"Die Frage ist wohl eher, was ich dann nicht tun würde."  
"Und das wäre?"  
Das war das Stichwort auf das Harry gewartet hatte. Er rutschte näher an seinen Ehemann heran und begann ihn Leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
#Zum Beisspiel das!#  
Nun wanderten seine Hände über Dracos Oberkörper nach unten und öffneten dabei das Oberteil seines Schlafanzuges.  
#Oder das...#  
Langsam ließ Harry seine Lippen über Dracos Hals und dessen Brust wandern. Dort liebkoste er dessen Brustwarzen, was Draco ein leichtes stöhnen entlockte. Harry musste kurz grinsen und begann erneut seine Wanderung. Immer tiefer glitt er mit seinem Mund, bis er schließlich an Dracos Hosenbund angekommen war. Dort blickte er kurz in das Gesicht seines Geliebten, der inzwischen die Augen geschlossen hatte und seinen Mund leicht geööfnet. Er sah durch und durch zufrieden aus. Harry musste lächeln. Mit beiden Händen entledigte er Draco seiner Hose und küsste dessen bestes Stück (mir ist mal wieder keinn besseres Wort eingefallen - wenn euch was einfällt - lasst es mich wissen) Draco musste laut aufstöhnen. Dies ermutigte Harry und er begann - zu Dracos Freude - hingebungsvoll Dracos weiter zu liebkosen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Draco kam in Harrys Mund. Dieser verzog kurz das Gesicht schluckte aber mutig und kroch wieder höher zu Draco. Er schloss seinen frisch angetrauten wieder fest in die Arme und küsste ihn.  
#Wow#  
#War ich so gut?#  
#Besser#  
Nachdem sich Draco von seinem Orgasmus erholt hatte, drehte er sich wieder mehr zu Harry um.  
#Nun bist du an der Reihe#  
Er drehte sich seinem Nachtkästchen zu und zog aus der mittleren Schublade eine Tube Gleitgel. Er schraubte den Deckel ab und begann Harrys Penis damit einzureiben. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er das kaltnasse Mittel spürte, fasste sich aber gleich wieder, als Draco begann ihn sanft zu massieren.  
"Draco, wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst, komme ich noch, bevor ich überhaupt in dir drin bin."  
Schnell zog Draco seine Hand zurück und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Harry begann ihn mit seinen Fingern zu stretchen. Dann legte er sich auf seinen Geliebten und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Als er vollständig in Draco eingedrungen war, wartete er kurz, bevor er sich zu bewegen begann. Sie bewegten sich beide im gleichen Rhytmus und so dauerte es nicht lang, bis Harry schließlich auch zum Höhepunkt kam. Erschöpft sanken die zwei in die Kissen und schliefen ein.  
Draußen brach langsam ein neuer Tag an.

***

Lucius Malfoy hatte die ganze Nacht nach seinem Sohn gesucht und kam erst am frühen Nachmittag sichtlich entnervt nach Hause. Wie sollte er dem Dunklen Herrn nur erklären das sein Sohn ihm entkommen war? Das würde keine lustige Aufgabe werden. Aber zuerst wollte er ein Bad nehmen. Er stieg langsam die Treppen in den zweiten Stock hinauf.  
Es wäre kein typischer Tag für ihn gewesen, wenn seine Pechsträhne bereits abgebrochen wäre. Mitten auf dem Gang kam ihm Narcissa entgegen, in der Hand hielt sie die neuste Ausgabe des "Tagespropheten" in der Hand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen gab sie ihm die Zeitung in die Hand und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. Die Überschrift flog Lucius förmlich ins Gesicht:

**_Die Hochzeit des Jahres_**

**Harry Potter heiratet Draco Malfoy**

Lucius hätte heulen können. Sein eigener Sohn überging ihn auf solch schamlose Art und Weise. Das hätte er nie erwartet. Nun steckte er wirklich bös in der Klemme. Nach einer Hochzeit konnte er seinem Sohn nicht einfach nur noch Befehle erteilen er musste...  
Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn in diesem Moment trat Voldemort auf den Flur und winkte Lucius in seine Gemächer. Lucius seufzte innerlich auf und gehorchte (anders kann man das nun wirklich nicht beschreiben, oder?)  
"Mein Lieber Lucius ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir. Aber das muss ich sicher nicht weiter erwähnen, das kannst du dir ja denken."  
"Ja, mein Lord"  
Zum Zeichen seiner Unterwürfigkeit senkte er den Kopf.  
"Nun, da wir ihn nicht mit 'fairen' Mitteln zu uns locken können müssen wir etwas anderes tun. Ich möchte, das du noch morgen nach Hogwarts gehst - nimm dir zu Verstärkung Wormtail mit - und Draco Potter für mich entführst. Harry wird ihn garantiert befreien wollen und dann - pang - schlägt die Falle zu!"  
"Jawohl mein Meister - dieser Plan zeugt wahrlich von eurer überlegenen Intelligenz."  
"Jaja, ich weiß. Und nun: Lass mich in Ruhe."  
"Jawohl mein Meister."  
Lucius verließ erleichtert das Zimmer. Immerhin war er dieses mal ohne Strafe davon gekommen, er wusste aber, das er nicht noch einmal versagen durfte.

***

**A/N:** Okay, ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber dieses Kapitel gefällt mir deffinitiv besser als die letzten. Nicht ganz so schmalzig.

_**Lilie**_


	15. Final Showdown

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Wie immer: Ich habe mir Harry und Co. (außer natürlich Najani) nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen. Sie gehören JKR und die macht damit auch Fett Kohle. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr, da "Harry Potter and the Order and the Phoenix" schon ausverkauft ist.

**WARNINGS:**  
Wer ein Problem mit Slash hat, sollte sich bitte sofort verziehen und das hier bitte nicht lesen. 

**INFO:**  
"..." = gesprochen  
#...# = Unterhaltung über das StEF  
//...\\ = Parsel  
(...) = Meine Kommentare

***  
**Kapitel 15:** Final Showdown  
***

Lucius nahm sein Bad und dachte darüber nach, wie er seinen Sohn entführen könnte. Es musste schnell gehen und natürlich sollte es auch klar sein, dass er der Überltäter war. Aber wie sollte er das nur anstellen?  
Er war gerade dabei sich die Haare zu waschen, als er die Idee hatte. Ja, so konnte er es schaffen. Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden kletterte er aus der Badewanne und begann sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen.

***

Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts, war Draco gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Paten um sich für alles zu bedanken. Er hatte bisher noch nicht die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt und wollte dies nun nachholen.  
Glücklich vor sich hin summend war er auf dem Weg in Richtung Kerker. Er war der einzige der Schüler, der wusste wo Severus seine Privaträume hatte und freute sich schon auf ein gemütliches Treffen, mit seinem Paten und noch mehr freute er sich natürlich später wieder zu seinem Schatz zurückkehren zu können.  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken lief er den Gang entlang und bemerkte so gar nicht, das er verfolgt wurde. Obwohl er sonst keine fünf Schritte lief ohne aufzupassen, das er nicht verfolgt wurde, war er diesmal unvorsichtig - nicht ahnend, dass ihm das zum Verhängnis werden könnte.  
Erst zu spät hörte er die vertrauten Schritte seines Vaters hinter sich und als er seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Vater erhob, rief dieser viel zu schnell, für Draco um reagieren zu können:  
"ACCIO!"  
Der Zauberstab flog aus Dracos Hand, direkt in Lucius' Hand. Draco war machtlos.  
"Hallo, mein lieber Sohn. Ich hatte bisher noch gar nicht die Möglichkeit dir persönlich zu deiner Hochzeit zu gratulieren. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es schade fand, nicht zu diesem wundervollen Ereignis eingeladen geworden zu sein. Tststs!"  
Lucius lachte auf und begann seinen immer nervöser werdenden Sohn zu umkreisen.  
#Harry! Kannst du mich hören? Lucius ist hier!#  
#Was? Wo bist du?# fragte er aufgeregt #Ist jemand da, der dir helfen kann?#  
Draco schaute sich in dem gang um. Er war menschenleer, bis auf ihn und die Person, die sich sein Vater nannte.  
#Nein, komm schnell. Er führt was im Schilde# antwortete Draco  
Harry hatte sich inzwischen auf den Weg gemacht und rannte die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang. Es würde ihn eine Ewigkeit kosten zu den Kerkern zu kommen, aber er musste es versuchen.  
#Draco, ich bin auf den Weg. Kannst du mich hören? Draco?#  
Keine Antwort. Harry spürte, wie langsam Panik in ihm aufstieg, was wenn Lucius, Draco was antat und er ihm nicht rechtzeitig helfen konnte?  
#DRACO!!!!#  
Er bekam wieder keine Antwort, was war nur geschehen? Normalerweise konnten sie sich über Meilen hinweg hören. Wo war er bloß? Fragte er sich.   
//Massster. Warum rennen Sssie denn ssso? Wasss issst passssiert? Wo issst Massster Draco?\\  
Harry bemerkte erst jetzt die Boa, die ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte. Er nahm sich gar nicht die Zeit stehen zu bleiben:  
//Najani, Merlin sssei dank.\\ rief Harry mit erleichterung. //Du kennssst doch sssicher einen Weg, wie du ssschnell in die Kerker kommssst? Nimm ihn und sssuch Draco für mich. Sssein Vvvater issst in dasss Ssschlosss eingedrungen und versssucht ihm etwasss anzzzutun.\\  
Die Schlange ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Seit dem letzten Zwischenfall war sie eine richtige Glucke geworden, die sich immer sorgen um das wohlsein ihrer Meister machte. Als Harry sich das nächste Mal umdrehte war Najani bereits verschwunden.   
Harry rannte weiter. Die Strecke bis zu den Kerkern schien ewig zu sein. Was wenn er zu spät kommen würde? Er zwang sich dazu diesen Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn zu vertreiben.  
Kaum war er die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinuntergestürzt (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) begann er wie wild Dracos Namen zu rufen:  
#DRACO!!!#  
"DRACO!!! Wo steckst du, sag doch was."  
Er rannte durch die Gänge als wären alle Dämonen der Hölle bzw. Voldemort hinter ihn her, er konnte allerdings Draco nirgendwo finden. Die einzigen die fand waren Najani und Snape, der gerade mit Sirius(!!!) aus seinem Zimmer trat.  
"Mr. Potter. Könntest du mir bitte erklären, was dieses rumgebrülle soll?"  
"Harry, was ist denn passiert??"  
Harry ignorierte Snape und Sirius und beschloss sich später darüber Gedanken zu machen, was sein Pate mit seinem "Lieblingslehrer" in dessen Gemächer machte - dazu noch beide im Bademantel - und wandte sich an Najani:  
//Najani, hassst du ihn gefffunden? Wo issst er?\\  
//Tut mir leid Massster, aber ich konnte sssie nicht aufffhalten. Sssie sssind durch den Kamin in Missster Sssnapesss Klasssenzimmer gegangen. Draco hat sssich gewehrt, aber Luccciusss hat ihn unter Imperiusss gehabt. Ich konnte nichtsss machen.\\  
"Oh Merlin!!!"  
Alle Farbe wich von Harrys Gesicht und er musste sich an die Wand lehnen. Lucius hatte seinen Ehemann entführt, was konnte er nur tun. Langsam ließ er sich die Wand hinuntergleiten, dabei bemerkte er nicht die Tränen die sein Gesicht hinunterliefen. Zum erstem mal, seit er und Draco zusammengekommen waren spürte er nicht dessen Gegenwart im Schloss. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so machtlos gefühlt.  
"Harry. Was in Merlins Namen ist passiert? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"  
Müde schaute Harry seinen Professor und seinen Paten an.  
"Lucius und Voldemort haben Draco entführt."  
Snape und Sirius wurden ernst.  
"Wir müssen sofort zu Dumbledore und ihn verständigen. Er muss Fudge bescheid sagen."  
Harry schaute die beiden an und nickte schwach. Langsam stand er auf und folgte ihnen den Gang entlang. Dabei ließ er sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.  
//Najani. Wasss denkssst du, wo Luccciusss Draco hingebracht hat? Konntessst du etwasss verssstehehn?\\  
//Ich denke er hat ihn ihn in Voldemortsss versssteck gebracht.\\  
//Weißßßt du wie ich dahin komme?\\  
//Ja, ssseine Flohadresse issst Ssschlangennessst. Nadini hat dasss mal einen Onkel vvvon mir vvverraten.\\  
//Na dann mal losss. Willssst du mich begleiten?\\  
//Wollen sssie nicht erssst Dumbledore bessscheid sssagen? Er kann Massster Draco mit Sssicherheit helfffen.\\  
//Nein, er wird mich nicht gehen lasssen und bisss Fudggge etwasss unternimmt issst Draco wahrssscheinlich ssschon tot.\\  
//Dann werde ich euch begleiten.\\  
Harry nahm Najani auf seinen Arm und diese machte es sich auf seiner Schulter bequem.  
//Na dann mal losss. Bissst du bereit?\\  
//Ja Massster.\\  
Harry machte kehrt und rannte in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Hinter sich hörte er schwach die Rufe von Sirius und Snape. Kümmerte sich allerdings nicht weiter darum und kam erst vor dem Kamin zu halt.  
Gerade als Sirius und Snape in das Klassenzimmer gerannt kamen warf Harry das Flohpulver in das Feuer und rief den Bestimmungsort seiner Reise aus:  
"Schlangennest".

***

Zwischenzeitlich hatte man Draco schon in einen der Kerker in Voldemorts versteck gebracht und den Lord von dessen Ankunft in Kenntnis gesetzt.  
Mit Angst erwarteten alle Anwesenden dessen auftauchen. Draco betete an alle Götter die er kannte, dass Harry ihm nicht folgen würde. Dies wäre seine einzige Chance zu überleben, wenn er bloß nicht käme.  
Aber wie immer schlug das legndäre Malfoy-Glück zu.  
#Draco. Kannst du mich hören? Bist du hier irgendwo?#  
Draco seufzte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht würde er einfach wieder verschwinden, wenn er nicht antwortete.  
#Draco. Ich fühle deine Anwesenheit in diesem Gebäude. Wo steckst du?#  
#Harry. Bitte gehe wieder bevor dich Voldemort findet. Wenn er dich hier sieht bist du so gut wie Tod.#  
#Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen....Oh shit!#  
#Harry? Was ist passiert?#

***

Harry war neben dem Kamin stehen geblieben, während er versuchte Draco davon zu überzeugen ihm zu sagen, wo er steckte.  
Dies stellte sich als bescheuerte Idee heraus, da in diesem Moment die Flammen erneut begannen grün zu leuchten und Voldemort auftauchte. Harrys Herz rutschte ihm auf der Stelle in die Magengrube. Wie konnte ein Mensch auch nur so viel Pech haben?  
"Na wer sagts denn. Kaum ist dein Ehemann verschwunden stehst du auch schon auf der Matte und ich hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit Potter-Malfoy ein bisschen zu foltern. Wirklich Potter, du stellst dich mehr und mehr als Spielverderber heraus."  
Harry erwiderte den kalten Blick des bösen Zauberers der vor ihm stand und giftete in einem ebenso sarkastischen Unterton zurück:  
"Na wenn das nicht mein guter alter Freund Voldi ist. Haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie ist es dir denn so ergangen. Wie ich sehe, hast du es immer noch nicht geschafft endlich abzukratzen."  
Voldemort war kurze Zeit viel zu entsetzt um antworten oder gar handeln zu können. Diesen Moment nutzte Harry aus um nach seinen Zauberstab zu greifen und Voldemort zu entwaffnen. Er hätte gelogen wenn er behauptet hätte, dass er nicht über die Einfachheit überascht gewesen wäre.   
Voldemort schaute ihn mit erschrockenen Augen an. Zum ersten Mal spürte er die Konsequenzen seines Hochmutes am eigenen Leib. Er stand unbewaffnet einem der mächtigsten weißen Zauberern der Geschichte gegenüber. Um es klar auszudrücken, er hatte die Arschkarte gezogen.  
Harry grinste nur. Denn in diesem Moment schritt auch unsere mutige Najani zu taten und wickelte sich mit aller Kraft um den dunklen Lord und drückte erst mal richtig zu. In der Zwischenzeit kümmerte sich Harry um Nadini,Die Schlage von Voldemort, die ihrem Meister zur Hilfe schlängeln wollte:  
"Avada Kadevra!"  
Die Schlange Nadini blieb regungslos am Boden liegen und Voldemort ließ einen wütenden Schrei verlauten.  
"Nana, nicht so aufregen. Vertrau mir, wenn du mir nicht hilfst, wirst du deiner Freundin hier gleich folgen."  
//Najani, ssschau, dasss er laufffen kann. Lasss ihn aber nicht losss, okay?\\  
//Okay, Massster Harry.\\  
"Nun, mein lieber Voldemort, hast du zwei Möglichkeiten: Option a) ist, dass du mich zu meinem Ehemann bringst und dann nach Akzkaban wanderst und Option b) wäre schlicht und ergreifend, deiner Schlange Gesellschaft zu leisten. Nun entscheide dich bitte."  
Obwohl Harry nach außen hin kühl und gelassen wirkte, machte er sich innerlich ins Hemd. Was, wenn Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius und die Auroren nicht bald kommen würden? Konnte er es so einfach mit ungefähr hundert Todessern aufnehmen? Er bezweifelte es.  
"Draco ist in den Kerkern"  
"Bring mich zu ihm." forderte Harry mit mutiger stimme.  
Voldemort begann langsam seinen Weg zu den Kellerräumen des riesigen Hauses. Jeder Schritt brachte ihm große Schmerzen, da Najani ihn immer noch in der Mangel hatte und kein bisschen locker ließ. Sie war zwar eine kleine Schlange, aber in diesem Moment auch eine verdammt wütende.

Nach einem etwas zehnminütigen Marsch blieben sie vor einer Kerkertür stehen.  
"Sind sie da drinnen?"  
Voldemort nickte nur. Inzwischen hatte ihm die Schlange seinen Atem genommen.  
"Okay. Dann sag deinen Todessern, sie sollen alle der Reihe nach ihre Zauberstäbe unter der Türe durchstecken. Tun sie es nicht. Bist du schneller Tod, als du 'Weltherrschaft' sagen kannst!"  
//Najani, lasss ein bissschen lockerer, damit er reden kann.\\  
"Meine treuen Diener. Bitte steckt eure Zauberstäbe unter der Türe durch. Alle!"  
#Draco? Wie viele Todesser sind mit dir in dem Raum?#  
Draco schaute sich um und zählte nach:  
#Zehn.#  
Neun Zauberstäbe kamen unter der Tür hervor.  
#Wer hat seinen bei sich behalten?# fragte Harry verwundert nach  
#Lucius# _ Klar, wer auch sonst?_  
Harry wandte sich wieder an Voldemort:  
"Wenn ich sage alle, dann meine ich auch alle. Haben wir uns verstanden?" fragte Harry mit einer Wütenden und zugleich fordernder Stimme.  
"Sag Lucius er soll seinen Stab unter der Türe hervorschieben oder sein Meister ist gleich so lebendig wie ein Stein."  
Voldemort nickte nur schwach:  
"Lucius. Was fällt dir ein die Order deines Meisters zu missachten. Steck auf der Stelle deinen Stab unter der Türe hervor!! Das wird folgen für dich haben"  
Ein weiterer Stab folgte den anderen und Harry nahm alle an sich. Er legte Sie zusammen mit Voldemorts Zauberstab auf den Boden und verbrannte sie.  
"Schönes Freudenfeuer, nicht? Zu dumm, das wir nicht die Zeit haben hier zu bleiben. Sag deinen Hampelmännern, das sie die Tür öffnen sollen."  
Erneut nickte Voldemort nur. Man konnte in seinen Augen wahrlich den Schmerz darüber erkennen, dass er sich so herumkommandieren lassen musste, Harry jedoch genoss es in vollen Zügen. Endlich hatte er eine reale Chance Voldemort zu besiegen und die Welt zu retten.  
"Öffnet mir die Türen und bleibt zurück."  
Harry stellte sich neben Voldemort und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Als sich die Kerkertüre auftat traten alle Todesser erschrocken zurück.  
"Stellt euch an die Wand. Einer von euch befreit bitte meinen Ehemann von seinen Fesseln."  
Peter trat hervor und löste die Fesseln, die Dracos Arme festhielten. Dieser war immer noch zu geschockt und bedankte sich bei ihm.   
Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ja, das hatte er selbst nicht von sich erwartet. Dennoch hatte er jetzt keine Zeit sich über seinen Erfolg zu freuen.  
#Draco. Kannst du bitte Dumbledore, Snape und Sirius sagen wo wir sind? Da hinten ist eine Treppe, die dich direkt ins Kaminzimmer führt. Und bitte beeil dich.# Bat Harry seinen Geliebten.  
Draco nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Harry nutzte die Zeit, bis zu seiner Rückkehr damit die Todesser zu fesseln.

***

Es dauerte nicht lange und eine Gruppe von anderen Menschen kam in den Kerker gerannt. Sie blieben jedoch alle ehrfürchtig in der Türe stehen und starrten auf das Bild vor sich:  
Harry stand in der Ecke des Raumes und beobachtete alles. In der Mitte stand Voldemort und wurde von einer Boa beinahe erdrückt, die dabei immer wieder glücklich vor sich hin zischelte (//Hab ich dich du Missstkerl. Damit hassst du nicht gerechnet....\\) und an der Wand standen zehn Todesser, die immer noch nicht so recht wussten wie ihnen geschah.  
Wäre Colin anwesend gewesen, hätte er mit sicherheit auf der Stelle ein Foto geschossen. Aber wer hätte das nicht?  
Dumbledore war der erste der sich von seinem Schock erholte und den Auroren Anweisung gab die Todesser und Voldemort gefangen zu nehmen.  
Dann wandte er sich an Harry. Zuerst schaute er ihn nur mit erstaunten Augen an. Schließlich konnte er die Frage herausbringen:  
"Wie zum Teufel hast du das geschafft?"  
Harry lächelte nur müde und erwiderte:  
"Können wir das nicht auf morgen verschieben? Ich möchte jetzt einfach nur noch in mein Bett und schlafen."  
Zuerst schien es, als wollte Dumledore wiedersprechen, nickte dann schließlich aber, als er die Blicke auf Snapes und Blacks gesichtern sah:  
"Okay, aber morgen ertwarte ich eine Erklärung."  
Harry nickte und verließ auf der Stelle den Raum. Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinauf in das Kaminzimmer und warf Flohpulver in das Feuer.  
"Potter Apartment, Hogwarts"

***

Kaum stieg er in seinem Zimmer aus dem Kamin fiel ihm auch schon Draco um den Hals:  
"Du Idiot. Hast du den Verstand verloren? Wieso bist du mir gefolgt? Sie hätten dich töten können. Versprich mir das du dich nie wieder auf so ein Abenteuer einlässt. Ich hätte es nich überlebt, wenn dir irgendetwas passiert wäre."  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass seinem Ehemann einige Tränen die Wange hinunterliefen. Er drückte ihn sanft von sich und schaute ihm in die Augen, während er mit seinen Fingern Draco die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
"He mein Schatz. Glaubst du ernsthaft ich hätte dich so mir nichts dir nichts verlassen? Das würde ich nie tun. Ich liebe dich doch."  
Draco huschte ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er nickte.  
"Ich liebe dich auch."  
"Und nun, wie wäre es mit einer Runde schlaf. Ich fühle mich als würde ich die nächsten hundert Jahre schlafen können." sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen  
"Schlaf klingt gut. Ab ins Bett."  
Die beiden entledigten sich ihrer Klamotten und ließen sie liegen wo sie gerade hinfielen. zusammen machten sie es sich auf dem großen Bett bequem und schliefen auf der Stelle ein.

***

**A/N:** Wie immer hoffe ich es hat euch gut gefallen. Schreibt mir bitte eure Kommentare, Anregungen und Kritiken und lasst mich wissen, was ich besser machen kann.

**Dank an:** Alle dir mir bisher so lieb gereviewt haben. Ihr seid die Besten. Ich hoffe ich wurde euren Ansprüchen wie immer gerecht.  
Meinem lieben Betaleser Dark Force. Ich hoffe es war nicht zu stressig meine ganzen Fehler zu korrigieren und es hat Spaß gemacht.  
Meine liebe Freundin aldi-sama. Lest doch bitte auch ihre Geschichten, sie sind es wirklich wert und ihr werdet sie lieben. Versprochen.

**_Lilie_**


	16. Ten Years Later

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Okay. Lest einfach das, was in den vorherigen Kapiteln steht. 

**WARNINGS:**  
Slash!!! (H/D pairing) Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte das hier nicht lesen und wieder gehen.

***  
**Kapitel 16:** Ten Years later  
***

_**Zehn Jahre später**_

"Draco, beeil dich. Sie werden gleich kommen!"  
"Ich bin sofort fertig!"  
Draco musste über die Aufregung seines Ehemannns lächeln. Inzwischen waren zehn Jahre seit dem Fall von Lord Voldemort vergangen und alles war wieder so, wie es vor dem Krieg war. Vielleicht sogar etwas besser.   
Harry und Draco wohnten gemeinsam in einem kleinen Haus nahe bei London und hatten inzwischen auch Kinder. Draco dachte mit stolz an ihren ältesten Sohn, der im nächsten Sommer nach Hogwarts gehen würde und an Ihre Tochter, die gerade mit ihre Bruder Urlaub bei Dracos Mutter machte. Ebenso wie Voldemort war Lucius noch in der selben Schicksalshaften Nacht hingerichtet worden. Unter anderem auch wegen Mord, Entführung und ungefähr hundert anderen Straftaten. Einerseits hatte Draco damit gerechnet, andererseits wünschte er sich noch immer, das es anders gekommen wäre.  
Harry und er führten seitdem ein ruhiges beschauliches Leben. Harry war bis zur Geburt ihrer Kinder Quidditchprofi gewesen und bekam bis heute ständig Angebote von Quidditchmannschaften aus der ganzen Welt bei ihnen als Sucher einzusteigen. Bisher hatte er immer dankend abgelehnt. Draco hatte ein Geschäft in Diagon Alley übernommen, das alles verkaufte, was nur im entferntesten mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatte. Zusätzlich arbeitete er ständig an neuen Zaubertränken. Er war unter anderem der Entwickler eines Heilmittels für Werwölfe und des Antibabyzaubertrankes für Männer. (Ursprünglich war dieser nur für Harry gedacht, aber er erfreute sich dennoch großer Nachfrage, da er auch die Potenz steigerte).  
Draco hing immer noch seinen Gedanken nach, als im unteren Stockwerk, die Klingel Besuch ankündigte.  
"Draco, komm endlich runter. Oder es gibt keinen Nachtisch."  
Dies trieb Dracos Geister an. Harry hatte seinen Lieblingspudding gemacht. Das wollte er nun wirklich nicht verpassen. In Windeseile zog er sich an und rannte die Treppe herunter.

In der Zwischenzeit machte Harry seinen Gästen die Tür auf. Einer nach dem anderen kam ins Haus und begrüßte Harry mit einer Umarmung und einem Strauß Blumen. Bis heute hatte Harry sich noch nicht so daran gewöhnt als die _Dame des Hauses_ zu gelten und lächelte nur schief. Die Tatsache das er eine Schürze trug, tat dem ganzen Getue auch nichts gutes.  
Als erstes trat Dumbledore ein. Er war inzwischen weit über hundert Jahre alt und noch immer der Leiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Seit dem Fall von Voldemort hatte er wieder sein altes lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zurückerhalten und war immer für einen kleinen Spaß aufgelegt. In den letzten Jahren war er immer für die beiden Zauberer da gewesen und ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden.  
Als nächstes fiel Hermione Harry um den Hals und er bekam von Herms Ehemann Ronald einen Blumenstrauß. Die beiden hatten gleich nach dem Abschluss geheiratet und waren Eltern von drei Kindern. Ihr ältester würde ebenfalls ab nächsten Herbst nach Hogwarts gehen. Genau wie seine Mutter war er ein kleiner Streber, den man ständig mit der Nase in irgendeinem Buch antraf. Sie waren nach wie vor die besten Freunde von Harry und seit dem Fall von Voldemort auch von Draco. Hermione war es auch gewesen, die vor zehn Jahren herausgefunden hatte, warum Harrys Bauch immer dicker geworden war. Man muss sagen, das Ron diesen Schock nie verkraftet hatte. Er konnte sich bis heute nicht damit abfinden, dass sein bester Freund gemeinsam mit seiner Frau schwanger gewesen war. Des weiteren hasste er es, wenn man ihn an die Nacht erinnerte, in welcher Harry und Hermione beide ihre Kinder geboren hatten.  
Die nächsten die eintraten waren Sirius und Severus. Sirius umarmte seinen Patensohn auf der Stelle und drehte ihn einmal im Kreis herum. Dabei kümmerte er sich nicht darum, dass er die Blumen zerdrückte, die Harry noch immer im Arm hielt. Severus schaute ihn derweilen mit einem seiner bösen Blicke an:  
"Potter, wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe doch es geht meinem Neffen gut?"  
Harry musste lachen und reichte seinem Stiefpaten die Hand. Inzwischen waren die beiden zu einer Art verständnis gekommen. Wobei sie es nicht lassen konnten sich gegenseitig ein wenig das Leben schwer zu machen. Gerade als Sie sich die Hände gaben und sich gegenseitig anstarrten und dabei versuchten so böse wie nur möglich auszuschauen, ertönte hinter ihnen von den Treppen her eine Stimme, die Dracos Ankunft in der Eingangshalle ankündigte:  
"Severus, bedrohst du mal wieder meinen Ehemann. Oder habe ich mich da verhört?"  
Sev musste grinsen und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und lief mit wehenden Umhängen auf seinen Sohn zu, der im entgegenkam, ebenfalls mit einem wehen seiner Umhänge. Harry musste immer wieder grinsen, wenn er die beiden sah. Sie waren wie füreinander geschaffen - natürlich im platonischen Sinne.  
Sirius schloss ihre Eingangstüre zu und sie setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer. Sirius und Severus setzten sich auf eines der Sofas und hofften - vergeblich - das ihre Umhänge ihre eng ineinander verschlungenen Hände verbargen. Hermione und Ron machten es sich auf einem anderen Sofa bequem kuschelten sich ein wenig aneinander und Dumbledore setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz, einen großen Ohrensessel nahe beim Kamin. Derweilen holte Draco das Tablett mit dem Kuchen und dem Kaffee aus der Küche. Harry half ihm dabei.  
#Sirius und Severus sollten endlich aufhören sich zu verstecken. Wir wissen doch alle, das sie auch das Feuer in sich tragen. Findest du nich auch?#  
Harry nickte nur und gab weiter zischelnde Geräusche von sich, die Draco nicht verstand. Er schaute sich in der Küche um und sah schließlich Najanini, die auf einer der Ablagen zusammengerollt dalag und zu schmollen schien:  
//Dasss issst gemein Massster Harry. Warum darf ich nicht auch ein wenig von dem Kuchen abhaben.\\  
Harry musste kurz lachen:  
//Weil du sssowiessso ssschon mehr wiegssst alsss alle anderen Ssschlangen die ich im meinem gesssamtem Leben je gesssehen habe.\\  
"Was will sie?" fragte Draco.  
"Was wohl - Kuchen."  
Harry und Draco mussten lachen. Najanini war die einzige Schlange auf der ganzen Welt, die auf Kuchen stand. Sie war Najanis Tochter. Najani war vor drei Jahren verstorben und hatte Harry und Draco gebeten sich um Najanini zu kümmern, was die beiden natürlich gerne taten. Bis heute vermissten sie Najani. Die treue Schlange hatte sie ihre ganz Zeit über begleitet und war der erste Babysitter, den Harrys und Dracos Kinder je hatten. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, das sowohl James als auch Cissa Parselmünder waren und sie konnten sogar eher Parsel sprechen als menschliche Sprache. Sehr zu Dracos Ärgernis.  
Die beiden gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Hermione und Severus gerade über Zaubertränke unterhielten. Zu jedermanns Überraschung hatte Hermione nach dem Schulabschluss Zaubertränke studiert und arbeitete jetzt an einer kleinen Schule in Amerika als Zaubertränkelehrerin. Ron blieb tagsüber bei den Kindern zu Hause und kümmerte sich Nachts um seine Kneipe, die er in Diagon Alley eröffnet hatte.  
Gerade als Hermione und Severus begannen über Krötenschleim und dessen Wirkungen zu reden setzte Harry das Tablett mit den Kaffeetassen auf dem Tisch ab und nahm Draco den Kuchen ab:  
"Könnten wir eventuell über was anderes reden? Ich glaube nicht, das Krötenschleim unbedingt den Appetit anregt." fragte er die beiden Zaubertrant-verrückten Gäste.  
Hermione errötete leicht und Severus musste grinsen. Ein Blick in Sirius Gesicht verriet, dass es mehr als nur Krötenschleim brauchte um Severus den Appetit zu verderben. Harry gab sich Mühe nicht darüber nachzudenken, was denn funktionieren könnte.  
Draco gab ihren Gästen allen eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen und machte es sich dann mit Harry zusammen auf einem dritten Sofa bequem. Sie begannen sich über verschiedenes zu unterhalten:  
"Sag mal Sirius, wie läuft es eigentlich so als neuer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer? Ich habe gehört, dass einige deiner Schüler die dritte Generation der Marauder gegründet haben."  
Dumbledore blickte erstaunt auf:  
"Bitte? Das habe ich aber noch gar nicht mitbekommen, wann ist das denn passiert?"  
Severus nickte und Sirius erklärte:  
"Ich habe es auch erst vor einigen Tagen erfahren. Sie haben offensichtlich die Karte gefunden und herausgefunden, wie man sie benutzt. _An dieser Stelle warf er Harry einen bösen Blick zu._ Auf jeden Fall haben sie so lange recherchiert, bis sie herausgefunden haben was die Marauder waren und machen nun dem Namen alle Ehre."  
Ron und Harry mussten grinsen. Eigentlich war es nie beabsichtigt gewesen die Marauder weiterzuführen. Schließlich hatten sie sich aber doch dazu entschieden die Mappe in der Schule zu verstecken. Vor einigen Wochen hatten dann einige fünftklässler Slytherins die Karte gefunden und sind irgendwie auf die Idee gekommen Harry zu schreiben, was man damit machen konnte. Harry hatte nach einigen hin und her beschlossen den zu schreiben und ihnen zu sagen, wie man die Karte aktivierte. Natürlich nicht ohne die Warnung, sie nicht zu schlechten Zwecken zu benötigen.  
"Vor einigen Tagen haben sie in meinem Klassenzimmer meinen Zaubertrank so manipuliert, das ich mich fast selbst in die Luft gejagt hätte."  
Severus zufriedenem Gesicht konnte man ansehen, das er die drei mit einer sehr unschönen Strafarbeit bestraft hatte. Harry schauderte bei den Gedanken an Snapes Strafarbeiten.  
Draco warf ihn einen besorgten Blick zu, wurde aber von Harry mit einem kopfschütteln auf eine spätere Erklärung vertröstet.  
Der Nachmittag wurde mit reden und einem kleinen Quidditchspiel verbracht: Harry, Sirius und Ron gegen Hermione, Severus und Draco. Natürlich gewann Harrys Mannschaft. Dumbledore, der sich selbst zu alt für solcherlei Aktivitäten fand hatte es sich auf einer der Bänke in Harrys und Dracos Garten bequem gemacht und schaute den sechs interessiert zu.

***

Als der Abend näherte begaben sie sich alle wieder ins Haus und machten es sich mit je einem Glas Rotwein vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Harry bereitete in der Küche das Abendessen vor und dachte daran, was sie alles in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatten, Harry begann zu Träumen.  
Nachdem sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatten, waren er und Draco in eine gemeinsame Wohnung in London gezogen. Draco hatte sein Geschäft gegründet und Harry war Quidditchprofi geworden. Er hatte mit seiner Mannschaft unter anderem die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen.  
Danach war ihr Leben erst richtig verrückt geworden. Harry hatte sich des Morgens öfters übergeben und war seltsamerweise auch immer dicker geworden. Als er mit Hermione - die zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade im dritten Monat schwanger war - darüber gesprochen hatte, hatte diese sich laut Ron für vier Tage in einer Bibliothek eingesperrt und war immer nur zum Essen erschienen. Schließlich stand sie bei Harry auf der Schwelle und erklärte ihnen in einer sehr feierlichen Ansprache, das Harry schwanger war. Dies war für Draco der Grund gewesen in Freudentränen auszubrechen und für Harry in Ohmacht zu fallen. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass das Feuer den betroffen - egal ob Mann oder Frau auf jeden Fall garantierte Kinder zu bekommen, wenn sie es wollten. Harry und Draco wollten beide Kinder, dachten aber immer, dass sie welche adoptieren würden. Nun ja James - ihr ältester - hatte sie eines Besseren belehrt.  
Gemeinsam mit Hermione hatte er sein Kind geboren und hatte sofort nach der Geburt das Quidditchspielen an den Nagel gehängt. Draco hatte für sein Geschäft jemand eingestellt, der ihn vertrat und sie hatten ihre Kinder gemeinsam groß gezogen.  
Harry war sehr glücklich darüber eigene Kinder zu haben und freute sich jeden Tag erneut darüber, dass er mit zwei so wundervollen Kindern beschenkt war. Momentan schluckte er einmal täglich einen Trank, der wie eine Antibabypille wirkte, aber er und Draco dachten darüber nach vielleicht noch ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen.  
Außerdem hatte Harry in den letzten zwei Jahren ein Buch über das St. Elmo's fire geschrieben, damit die zukünftigen beschenkten nicht genauso ratlos waren wie er und Draco am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Severus hatte Harry dabei geholfen und gemeinsam hatten sie sowohl Ihre Erfahrungen, als auch ihre Tipps niedergeschrieben. In der Zwischenzeit war das Buch in 30 Sprachen übersetzt worden und weltweiter Bestseller.  
Alles in allem konnte Harry gar nicht glücklicher sein mit seinem Leben.  
Der Küchenwecker riss Harry aus seinem Tagträumen. In Windeseile deckte er den Tisch und trug das Essen auf. Dann rief er alle zum Essen.  
Wie immer wurden Harrys Kochkünste von allen Seiten bestaunt und gelobt. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren unendlich viele Kochschulen besucht und kochte die meiste Zeit ohne Magie zu verwenden.

Während dem Essen gingen die Unterhaltungen immer weiter. Ron und Draco unterhielten sich darüber gemeinsam neue Cocktails für Rons Lokal und für Dracos neustes Buch zu entwickeln. Hermione unterhielt sich mit Sirius und Severus über Dinge, die Lehrer interessierten ("Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, warum diese Schüler Ihre Hausaufgaben nie machen..." usw.) und Dumbledore versuchte Harry erneut dazu zu überreden die Stelle als Verwandlungslehrer anzunehmen. Mc Gonagall hatte Hagrid geheiratet (Alle Vorwürfe er habe die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurden zurückgenommen und er durfte nun wieder zaubern) und erwartete ihr erstes Kind.  
"Harry, du warst immer einer der besten Schüler und ich wäre mehr als geehrt dich an unserer Schule als Lehrer zu haben. Bitte denk doch noch einmal darüber nach."  
"Nein, wirklich nicht Professor. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall arbeiten, bis die Kinder in der Schule sind und außerdem denken ich und Draco darüber nach vielleicht noch einmal Eltern zu werden."  
"Es ist wirklich eine Schande, aber bitte, wenn du doch mal wieder Lust hättest zu arbeiten, bitte sei nicht schüchtern - mein Angebot steht."  
Harry nickte.  
Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie alle noch eine Weile gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer und beschlossen einen gemeinsamen Uralub (wie jedes Jahr seit sie mit der Schule fertig waren) auf den Malediven. Letztes Jahr waren sie in Amerika gewesen und die Jahre davon ihn Italien, Spanien, Kanada, Schweden, Australien, Hawai, Indien, Türkei, Schweiz und Japan. Es war immer ein großer Spaß, wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren, vor allem seit die Kinder geboren waren.

Schließlich erwartete sie am Ende dieses wunderschönen Tages noch eine Überraschung:  
Severus stand auf und räusperte sich, als er jedemanns Aufmerksamkeit hatte, blickte er nochmal nervös Padfoot an, dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und Severus begann zu reden:  
"Nun ja, da wir gerade alle so schön beieinander sitzen, wollten ich und Sirius eine Anküdnigung machen: Wir werden ein Kind bekommen. Ich bin schwanger."  
Zuerst herrschte Stille. Keiner wusste so Recht was er sagen wollte. Immerhin ging es hier um den Zaubertränkelehrer, der einigen unter ihnen die Schulzeit schwer gemacht hatte. Nachdem sich allerdings alle vom Schock erholt hatten sprachen sie alle gleichzeitig los:  
"Das ist wundervoll."  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"  
"Wann ist es denn soweit?"  
"Ich glaub ich werd ohnmächtigt"  
"Gratuliere?"  
"Nicht noch ein schwangerer Lehrer."  
Dumbledore sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ernsthaft verzweifelt aus. Harry und Draco mussten lachen. Sie konnten verstehen, wie sich Dumbledore fühlen musste. Dies änderte allerdings nicht daran, dass sie sich für ihre Paten freuten.  
Das Problem mit dem Lehrermangel wurde auch noch am gleichen Tag geregelt, da sich Hermione bereit erklärte Severus' Stelle zu übernehmen.  
Sie blieben alle noch eine Weile sitzen und unterhielten sich über die freudigen Nachrichten. Sirius und Severus baten Harry und Draco Paten zu werden und die beide sagten auf der Stelle zu.  
Schließlich wurde es dennoch spät und ihre Gäste verabschiedeten sich von ihnen.

***

Als die beiden alleine waren gingen sie sofort ins Bett. An Schlaf war allerdings noch lang nicht zu denken.  
"Willst du wirklich nicht den Job annehmen, den Dumbledore dir angeboten hat?"  
"Jetzt noch nicht. Später vielleicht. Wenn Cissa und James in der Schule sind."  
"Sie werden so schnell groß. Mir kommt es so vor als wären sie gestern erst geboren. Nun gehen sie schon bald auf die Schule und wir werden sie das ganze Jahr über nicht sehen, nur in den Sommerferien und zu Weihnachten."  
Harry nickte kurz. Er wusste das Draco recht hatte, dennoch schmerzte ihn der Gedanke seine Kinder nicht 24/7 um sich zu haben.  
"Ich kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne die beiden hier sein soll."  
"Ich auch nicht."  
Sie lagen eine Weile schweigend neheneinander und hingen ihren Erinnerungen nach.  
"Sag mal meintest du das Ernst was du vorher gesagt hast?"  
Harry schaute Draco verwirrt an, er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was Draco ansprechen könnte.  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Als du sagtest, das du vielleicht doch noch mal Kinder willst?"  
"Ich habe in den letzten Wochen viel nachgedacht und habe gemerkt, das ich gerne noch einmal 'Mutter' werden würde."  
"Warum hast du mir das nicht früer gesagt?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte einfach, das du vielleicht anders darüber denkst."  
"Bitte mach das nicht mehr. ich möchte nicht, das wie Geheimnisse voreinander haben. Hättest du mich nämlich gefragt, wärst du bereits schwanger."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich meine damit, dass ich auch noch einmal ein Kind will. Hast du heute deinen Zaubertrank schon genommen?"  
"Nein."  
"Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht an die 'Arbeit' machen."  
Draco grinste Harry an und küsste ihn.

***

**A/N:** Ich hoffe euch hat mein letztes Kapitel gefallen? Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Dies ist und bleibt das letzte Kapitel von St. Elmos Fire. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich vielleicht noch ein Sequel schreibe, aber ich glaube eher nicht.  
Ich werde wahrschienlich auch noch nicht so schnell mit einer neuen Geschichte beginnen, meine Muse scheint gerade Urlaub zu machen. Aber ich werde sicher in ferner Zukunft sicher noch eine weitere Story schreiben.  
Zu guter letzt noch einmal einen ganz lieben Dank an alle, die mir bisher gereviewt haben, und die dies weiterhin tun werden. Ich hoffe ihr seit mit meinem Ende zufrieden.  
Ein weiterer ganz besonderer Dank geht an Phoenix, dem ich die tolle Idee für das letzte Kapitel zu verdanken habe. Vielen vielen Dank, ich hoffe es ist so wie du es dir vorgestellt hast.  
Außerdem geht ein riesiger Dank an meinen Beta Dark Force. Ich hoffe du wirst mir auch bei meinen weiteren Geschichten mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Ich weiß, das meine Geschichten nicht so toll sind, wenn sie zum Beta gehen. Du bist hoffentlich nicht verzweifelt?  
Last but not least geht ein ganz lieber Gruß an meine Schwester im Geiste aldi_sama. Die mir immer hilft und die nach diesem Kapitel wahrscheinlich viel an mit analysieren wird und nur damit du es gleich weißt: Nein, die erwähnung von Schwangerschaft und Eltern weißen nicht auf einen unterdrückten Kinderwunsch meinerseits hin. Ich hoffe du findest mein Schluss nicht zu pötzlich. Wenn ihr mal Zeit haben solltet, empfehle ich euch unbedingt auch ihre Geschichten zu lesen. Sie ist eine der besten Autoren, die ich kenne. Besonders "Our Heros" ist wirklich eine tolle Geschichte, die ich jedem nur ans Herz legen kann, der ein viel lachen will und der ein Romantik sucht.

Also, liebe Grüße.

**_Lilie_**


	17. Lyrics 'St Elmos Fire' John Parr

**St Elmos Fire Lyrics**

_John Parr_

Growin' up  
You don't see the writin' on the wall  
Passin' by  
Movin' straight ahead you knew it all  
But maybe sometime if you feel the pain  
You'll find you're all alone  
Everything has changed

Play the game  
You know you can't quit until it's won  
Soldier on  
Only you can do what must be done  
You know in some way  
You're a lot like me  
You're just a prisoner  
And you're tryin' to break free

CHORUS:

I can see a new horizon  
Underneath the blazin' sky  
I'll be where the eagle's  
Flyin' higher and higher  
Gonna be your man in motion  
All I need is a pair of wheels  
Take me where my future's lyin'

St. Elmo's Fire Oooh...

Burnin' up  
Don't know just how far that I can go  
(Just how far I go)  
Soon be home  
Only just a few miles down the road  
I can make it  
I know I can  
You broke the boy in me  
But you won't break the man

(CHORUS)

I can climb the highest mountain  
Cross the wildest sea  
I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me  
Burnin' in me

Just once in his life  
A man has his time  
And my time is now  
And I'm comin' alive

I can hear the music playin'  
I can see the banners fly  
Feel like you're back again  
And hope ridin' high  
Gonna be your man in motion  
All I need is a pair of wheels  
Take me where my future's lyin'  
St. Elmo's Fire

(CHORUS)

I can climb the highest mountain  
Cross the wildest sea  
I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me

Burnin'  
Burnin' in me  
I can feel it burnin'  
Oooh, burnin' inside of me


End file.
